Mistletoe
by Love-don't-die
Summary: I loved Christmas, loved the snow the lights and the magic of it all. It was always so romantic to me, a time to spend with the one you love, and now? Now I wasn't so sure, all I knew was that it certainly was a time for opening my eyes to something that could change my life forever and show me the romance I was longing to have. A little festive story J/B.
1. Someone else

**A/N: SO as always I don't own Twilight and I never will, I do own this plot thought**

Chapter one - someone else

Bella's POV

It was that time of year again, the time were tinsel hung from the walls and fire places, where lights twinkled everywhere you turned, and snow fell on the ground covering everything like a white blanket, Christmas eve, it was my favourite time of year. Or it used to be anyway.

"Hey Bells," I slowly turned then to smile at my dad as he walked in to the front room, smiling as I placed the last gift under the tree. "Been doing that all day?" he kicked off his shoes before throwing himself on the sofa.

"Yeah, just finished," I brushed off my knees as I stood feeling the dull ache that indicated just how long I was sitting on the floor for.

"Looks great, take it you're seeing Edward tonight?" I wanted to roll my eyes, it didn't matter how much Edward apologised for leaving me, or how many times he tried to converse with my dad over fishing or football, nothing would get him back on 'team Edward'.

"No actually, he and Carlisle are out of town visiting family until tomorrow, I am going to stay with Alice and Rose tonight though, they have a girls night planned." I was getting better at lying; since Edward came back it was like that's all I was doing, lying to both my friends and my family.

"Oh, good," I knew what those words meant, I wasn't an idiot they meant that he was going to phone either the hospital to check if the story was true, or he was going to phone Esme, someone who my dad believed could never tell a lie.

"Yeah," I nodded as I left the room and up to my bedroom already hearing him pick up the phone - throwing myself on my bed as I covered my face with my hands. I hated lying to my dad I hated how every time I wanted to see the Cullen's I had to lie but since he left and Charlie was left to pick up the pieces of my broken heart he hated when I saw him, especially when he believed I'd let him back into my life without even a question but that wasn't true, I hadn't forgiven Edward, I hadn't forgiven him for leaving me alone in those woods, hadn't forgiven him for telling me how worthless I was. In all honesty I wasn't even sure I loved him anymore, just knowing I loved his family and when they left that was the ache I felt, not for him but for them.

I felt my eyes drift closed then, feeling the weight of the past few months weigh down on me, I was debating a nap when my phone buzzing told me differently

 _Busy planning for tonight, Jasper will be picking you up, don't worry I checked and nothing will happen you're safe with him :) -A_

I giggled then as I felt a smile light my face whilst imagining the look on Edwards face when he realised that Jasper would be picking me up, he still didn't trust the blonde around me which made it harder for me to get to know him, and there was so much I wanted to learn. I was just about to text and ask her about the times when I felt it vibrate in my hands once more.

 _An hour, wear something warm and not what you are now, that red dress on the fourth hanger would be great! But remember tights it's going to be cold. -A_

Sighing I stood from the bed as I made my way over to the bathroom. I hated when Alice would decide what I wore, I was planning on wearing the dress but that wasn't the point, I wanted the option on what I wore every day, instead I would receive either a text or a phone call which would then end with her telling me what she thought would look good on me that day.

I shook it off though as I brushed my hair remembering when I used to love Christmas, used to love getting dressed up and looking pretty, but now? Well now Christmas didn't excite me as much as it should have. Still, I was going to try. So I took the straighteners that were still in the box and worked on my hair until it was straight, back combing it a little to give it a little bounce. Then I did something I have only ever done twice, I took out my make-up and applied a little mascara, and eyeliner on both the lids of my eyes and the bottom, the smallest bit of foundation, no blush everyone knew I wouldn't need it and finally I put on a smallest amount of pale pink lip gloss smiling as looked myself over feeling the slightest bit Christmassy.

Checking the time I realised I had only ten minutes before Jasper would be here.

I pulled the dress of the hangers as I slipped on a clean pair of underwear, before pulling the dress over my head, I had no time to check my appearance once more as I pulled on my tights and grabbed my small ankle boots putting them on before running down the stairs as I grabbing my bag just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I shouted as I ran to try and beat my dad to it, glancing in the living room realising I didn't have to worry as his eyes were fixed on the telly, guess he'd already confirmed my story.

I pulled open the door then and smiled as Jasper stood waiting for me, his hands behind his back, his eyes glowing a bright gold and a smile on his face.

"Hello Bella, ready to go?" the smallest hint of his southern accent slipping through.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat," I turned as I picked up the bag of presents for the family as well as my thick winters coat. "Hey dad I'm heading out, I'll see you tomorrow night," without turning he sent me a wave, a have fun and I left.

"Here let me take that," he held out his hand to take the bag and I smiled in appreciation. I was so glad dad had already de-iced the pathway as I walked towards Jaspers car with ease, smiling once more as he opened the passenger's door for me before placing my bags into the boot.

"Ready?" he asked as he slid into the front seat, smiling as he started the car.

"Sure, but you're making it sound like I'm heading towards danger." I laughed as I settled into the soft leather seat.

"Well, I know what Alice has planned for us all," it was his turn to laugh as my face dropped. "Don't look so scared Bella, I-we won't let anything happen to you, promise." in an instant I felt a wave of calm sweep over me and I relaxed further, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad, god only knows what Alice has planned but I knew it'd be okay.

"Thank you Jasper," I knew it was him making me feel so calm but I didn't care. I sighed then as I relaxed even further, feeling the heat of the car surround me, I was about to turn it down a little until I realised something. "Huh."

"What?" He glanced my way.

"Don't all you Cullen's like to go fast?" he was actually going the speed limit, something I wasn't used when being in a car with any of them.

"You don't like it when we go to fast so why would I make you uncomfortable?" he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and yet to me it was everything. "By the way I forgot to mention, you look beautiful." I felt my heart flutter a little at his words, and for the first time in, I can't even remember how long I felt genuinely happy. "It's been a long time since I felt that emotion from you Bella, it's nice to see I can make you feel that way." I didn't look at him as I felt my cheeks warm and the colour return, I was right with the blush and not wearing it, it already felt like I was red as tomato.

We stayed silent for a little while then as we both stared out of the front window, I wanted to keep him talking, wanted to get to know him a little better in the short time we had alone, I wasn't even sure when that would next happen.

"So how come Alice sent you to pick me up?" I saw from the corner of my eye his smile drop a little and knew I needed to backtrack. "Don't get me wrong Jasper I'm really glad you did, I mean we never get to talk and this is really nice, I was just wondering why? I mean Edward doesn't like it when we're in the same room and yet to be alone in a car? Isn't this difficult for you?" I knew I was rambling but this whole situation had me confused.

"Difficult for me?"

"I mean Edward always warns me that you don't like being in the same room as me because you're not in control, I was just wondering what makes this so different?" I watched as his hand began to grip tighter on the steering wheel and his eyes flash black momentarily.

"He says I'm not in control around you?" his voice turned dark.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was just curious." I turned away from him as I felt guilt fill me, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned anything but it was something that always hurt my feeling, feeling like when I was there he couldn't because I made it so hard for him, then my birthday happened.

"Bella?" I felt the car slow down a little as he pulled over to the side of the road before stopping it completely, "Bella look at me please?" I sighed as I turned towards him, seeing that he was more in control, his eyes were back to the honey gold I was used to instead of the black that sent a chill down me. "you shouldn't have to apologise cause there's nothing to be sorry about, that isn't the reason at all, it's just, how can I explain this?" it was his turn to sigh, "before your birthday it was hard for me a little I'll admit but they warned me away, told me you were afraid of me, I wouldn't have done anything I promise you that but it was best for me to stay away as not to tempt me, but then your birthday happened and things changed, it is a lot easier for me to be around you, I want to be around you so I volunteered tonight, not only for us to get to know each other a little better but for me to apologise for what happened in September."

I just sat staring at him as he gazed back; I was shocked, why had they warned him away from me and tell him I was afraid of him? Suddenly anger filled me, a deep and powerful anger that had even him move back.

"I'm sorry Bella, would you like me to call someone to come get you?" I heard a sadness in his voice that spiked my anger higher, he thought I was mad at him.

"It's not you I'm mad at Jasper, it's them, I mean I've never been afraid of you, never, so why would they say that? Every time I would try and talk to you Edward would tell me you weren't in control and for me to not make it harder for you. As for my birthday you have nothing to apologise for it wasn't your fault," he turned away and I felt a small amount of shame hit me, he was projecting, "Jasper?" I reached out and placed my hand on his arm, as shocked passed through me at the electric I felt, the sharp tingles that sent chills up my arms, not only that but he wasn't as cold as the other's he wasn't warm but he wasn't an uncomfortable cold either, I shook that off though as I needed to say what was on my mind, "I don't blame you for what happened, it wasn't your fault, you fight with your hunger, you all do and yet you have a gift that makes you feel what everyone else was, so when you have your own hunger to deal with and then five other vampire's hunger to fight against plus someone who desires my blood more than anything it is hard for you to control it, so I don't blame you, I'm actually proud of you." he did turn towards me then, "you thought against the hunger of six other vampires, I have no doubt in my mind that if you wanted to break free from Carlisle and Emmett you would have, but you didn't you fought against your hunger and I'm so proud of you for that." He beamed as he took my hand, gripping it tightly in his as he stared in to my eyes.

"Thank you Bella, Edward was right, you are observant and thank you for trusting me, you don't know how much that means to me." I think I did know, not one of the Cullen's had faith in him, not even his mate, it just led me further to believe that maybe Alice wasn't meant for him, but what would I know? My mate was someone who could leave me and not look back.

"We should go, they're all expecting us," and with that he started up the car once more pulling into the lane while we stared out of the window again.

I could feel a sort of tension fill the car as he continued to drive I could also feel a sense of ease that came with it, this was the first time Jasper and I had spoken properly, I mean there was the time when we were on the run from James but Alice was always there watching and waiting so our conversations were always guarded but now, now I knew everything was about to change.

"So what is it we're actually doing tonight?" I wondered aloud as we turned into the drive.

"I am under strict instructions not to tell you, but I'm not even sure of the extent of it myself," he laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the sound, he had such an attractive laugh, could a laugh be attractive? I had no clue all I knew was that his was.

He stopped the car then as we both climbed out, he didn't insist like Edward did that I wait for him to open my door, he let me climb out myself and collected the bags as together we approached the stairs and as soon we reached the door it flew open and Edward was stood there.

"Thank god your okay," he held me as he checked me over as Jasper walked past us with a roll of his eyes and a snarl on his lips, "I was so worried something may have happened but you're okay," he pulled me in for a hug and I shivered as his cold body pressed against me.

"Of course I'm okay," I said annoyed as we walked further into the house, "what do you think happened? You're worrying about nothing Edward, you should trust Jasper more" he didn't answer as we rounded the corner to see the family all stood waiting with a smile on their faces, I smiled in return as I felt a appreciation reach me.

"Happy Christmas eve Bella!" Alice bounced forward as she pulled me into a tight hug, "Ready for tonight?" Her excitement was contagious as I nodded eagerly, feeling my Christmas spirit spike a little at the thought.

"Sure," I walked back to where Edward was stood, "so what're we doing?" I hated surprises, they all knew this and yet insisted on it happening.

"Alice has been on the computer none stop for two days now looking up everything to do with Christmas, I hope you got a good night sleep love cause we may be up for a while." Edward whispered in my ear, it still didn't answer my question. But instead of commenting on it I looked towards her noticing that she and Jasper were stood away from one another, strange.

"Don't worry Bella, come on, we have so much to do!" she almost squealed as she raced forward and began to pull me out the door. I went reluctantly as we walk around to the garage.

"We're driving?" I was surprised, normally when it's this cold Edward doesn't let me out, and yet snow was something I loved, loved the sun more, but still loved the beauty of the snow.

"Yep, now you with Edward, Emmett and Rose and Esme, Carlisle, you with Jasper and I in his. you know where we're meeting let's go!" we all climbed into the cars as we buckled in, Edward was driving with Rose beside him, Emmett and I were in the back which Emmett had insisted on.

"So you got to ride with the Major, did he scare you?" he asked as soon as the car started and we sped towards wherever we were going.

"The Major?" I was confused.

"Emmett," Edward warned from the front seat and as I turned forward I saw Rose shake her head and roll her eyes, at Edward or Emmett I wasn't sure, all I was sure about was I was curious about who they were talking about, but before I could ask anything more Edward changed the subject. "So I was the one who thought of this part, I hope you enjoy it Bella, I would have ran but with the weather being this way I don't want you to be cold, although we may have to run a little, I'm sorry."

"Okay," I hated running with Edward but I was a little excited to see what was planned.

We stayed silent then as the car began to slow before pulling to a standstill, "we're running from here," I nodded as I climbed out of the car, before walking towards Edward who swept me into his arms and onto his back. "Ready?"

Without waiting for a reply he began to run, moving through trees as I fought the tears in my eyes as the cold assaulted my face, but before the pain could get unbearable we stopped and I was set on my feet with a kiss on the head.

I stepped back as I turned around to inspect my surroundings we were at a lake, a frozen beautiful lake that was surrounded by trees covered in snow and icicles, it was magical.

"Yay you're here, skates on," I turned to see the rest of the family approach us with huge smiles on their faces, I couldn't help but smile too as I remembered the times when I was little and would used to skate with my mum.

I was thrown a pair of ice-skates so I pulled of a shoe at a time as I leant against the car.

"Want me to wait for you"? Edward asked as he stood beside me with his skates already on staring towards the lake.

"That's okay, you go ahead." I knew if I would have asked for him to wait he would have moaned or perhaps rushed me so that he could get on the ice sooner. I hated when he did things like that so it was easier sending him away then having him stay.

Again he kissed the top of my head before running towards the ice, landing on it with a graceful leap. Great, my mind moaned, something else he's better at than I am.

I tried not to place my feet on the floor as I stepped into my boots, bending down and tying the laces before wobbling towards the lake.

I stood to the side as I watched as the family skated, doing leaps and twirls that had me smiling, I could skate and I could skate well but the way they did it had me a little envious.

"Just going to stand there or are you coming?" my eyes snapped towards Rose as she approached, holding out her hand to help me onto the ice, an act which surprised me.

"Thank you," she nodded as she skated towards Emmet, who grabbed her hand before he twirled her.

"Hey, need help doing this?" Edward approached and I wanted to slap him, just because I couldn't walk without falling didn't mean I couldn't do anything.

"No thank you, I used to do this with my mum," I shrugged as I just stood there.

"Oh, well if you need me," he held out his hand before Alice called to him, "Race you Eddie!" he turned to me and I gestured towards her, watching as they both flew away in a flash.

I began to move my feet as I moved forward, my hands behind my back as I closed my eyes for a moment, I used to love Christmas and there's moments like these that I still did, but there was also times where I didn't anymore, since meeting Edward my holiday spirit began to disappear.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I almost slipped as a voice sounded beside me, my eyes snapping open as I held out my hands and prepared for the fall that never came. "Sorry," I looked up to see Jasper had caught me.

"Don't worry was in my own world," I smiled as we moved at the same speed, him beside me.

"What were you thinking, I could feel your joy and then despair from way over there?"

"I was just thinking about when I did this as a child and used to love Christmas."

"Used to?"

"Things change," I shrugged.

He was silent for a moment, "you're really good at this, I'm surprised, it normally takes all your concentration to walk without falling on a flat surface." I scowled at him, "you're not the only one who's observant."

"Yeah well when you do this for years it easier," I proved my point by spinning on the spot.

"Very good," he beamed with pride, "want to see what it feels like to do this as a vampire?" I stopped where I was as I turned fully towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember doing this as a human; it was one of my favourite things to do with my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," I interrupted him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me but there's time." I nodded, "anyway when I was turned the first time I decided to skate it was like I was flying, it was incredible."

"Show me," I wasn't sure what processed me to say what I did, if it was Edward I would have said no but the way Jasper looked at me with the excitement that he was I couldn't stop myself.

"Here," he held his hand towards me as I stepped closer, lifting me up he placed me with my back towards him and me staring forward. I felt the worry creep up on me then, "don't worry Bella, I won't let you go."

"I was actually worried that the blades on my skates would hurt you," he laughed then and I smiled feeling my fears melt away as he wrapped his arms around me,

"Ready?"

"Do it," I shouted as he began to move, his pace starting slow before picking up in speed, getting faster and faster until he was full speed.

"Open your eyes Bella!" he called and I did, fighting against the cold wind as I did so, but when my eyes were used to the sting I gasped. He was right, this was so different and so much more! I could see a white blur all around me, I knew that being a vampire would be different and that they could see everything as clearly as I would if I was stood still, but now I loved all of this!

"Do you trust me?" I heard him whisper in my ears and I didn't even need to think about it as I nodded my head. I felt his arms move as he slowly let me go whilst continuing to move at a rapid speed, placing me on the floor so that I was moving at vampire speed without any help.

It was incredible! I'd always wondered what it would be like to be a vampire and have the speed that they did and now I knew and I wanted it more than anything, the freeness that you felt was such a rush! I closed my eyes for just a second then as I spread my arms wide, laughing at the wind that pushed against me, but once I opened my eyes again I saw that I was approaching a tree and that I wasn't slowing down. Fear filled me as I drew closer and closer, I knew I was going to crash, but once I neared it I felt arms wrap around me and pull me towards the side, us both crashing in the snow as I tried to catch my breath and slow my breathing.

"Are you okay? I should have stopped you sooner, you were just having that much fun I didn't want you to lose that smile or that feeling." Jasper spoke my ear.

"I loved that, I am sad that I had to stop but thank you for catching me." we stood then as we faced each other.

"I'm glad you liked it and it actually worked, it was something I've been thinking about showing you for the past few weeks."

"Bet Edward didn't like that," I whispered as I saw the family approach.

"What happened? Bella are you okay, you didn't fall did you?" I rolled my eyes once more.

"No I didn't fall," I huffed as his eyes snapped towards Jasper.

"You did what? I thought I told you absolutely not!" he snarled as he moved closer to him obviously reading what just happened in Jasper's mind.

"She wanted to try it Edward, you can't wrap her in cotton wool all the time you know, and it was her choice."

"She should never have had the choice, you should have just left her to skate alone and not tried to do anything with her that could cause her harm!" he yelled and that was about the time I'd had enough.

"Edward just shut up, I wanted to do it and Jasper wouldn't let anything happen to me, I am completely fine, you have nothing to worry about." I shouted right back as he took a step towards me now, "I'm fine." I repeated a little calmer.

He stared at me once more and I stood my ground staring right back, after what seemed like forever he huffed. "Fine, just don't do it again, you know I only want you to be safe."

I nodded my head as I glanced at Jasper trying to send him as much regret that I could, and as soon as Edward turned towards the rest of them I turned to him, moving my lips and forming two words, I'm sorry, watching as he gave me a small smile and shrug.

"Come on I think Bella needs to get home and out of the cold." I was actually alright but knowing I was in enough trouble as it was I nodded my head and took his hand letting him guide me towards the car. "Rose will you get in the back with Emmett, I want to keep an eye on Bella, god only knows what she'll do if I turn around for even a minute." My anger once again peeked as I slid into the passenger's seat and crossed my arms, feeling his icy hand on my leg as we drove towards the house and I found myself wishing I was in the other car sitting beside someone else.

 **A/N: So I thought I'd write a Christmas story that may lead on till after Christmas and new year, it's something I've been thinking about doing for the past few years but this year I just decided I might as well since Christmas is my favourite time of year, yep I am one of them, people call me Elf because if you've seen the film and met me you'd understand.**

 **Anyway as always I am dyslexic so spelling and grammar are something I struggle with but I do hope you liked it.**

 **Anyway let me know and until next time,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	2. What's next?

**A/N: I do not own Twilight and never will, I do with I did but alas. Anyway I do own this plot though.**

Chapter two – what's next

Bella's POV

I was beyond annoyed, I mean I was furious with Edward right now, I was having an amazing time and as soon as he thought I was risking my life and safety he pulls the plug. It'd been this way since he'd returned and found out everything I'd done since he left; I wasn't allowed near anything that could cause me even the slightest bit of harm. So here we were, back in the car heading back to their house, we were all silent for the journey back and the tension that was radiating from each of us was suffocating, so much so that as soon as we pulled into the garage I was the first one out of the car, pulling my door open before we'd even stopped.

"Bella!" I heard him call but I didn't turn around, instead I walked straight towards the door and waited for someone to open it for me, I would never enter without permission, Edward told me this was my home too but I couldn't see it that way so walking in without an invitation was something I considered rude.

"Come on Bella let's get you a hot chocolate and we'll do the next thing on the list," I smiled at Alice as again she grabbed my hand and lead me inside and towards the kitchen, I had to admit now that I'd stopped skating and was inside I could feel the cold creep up on me so a hot chocolate sounded amazing. "I've never made one of these before but it's what I read online so I'm sorry if it's horrible." She rushed around the kitchen pulling out packets and tins, I wasn't sure what she was actually doing as she moved around so quickly but I sat and waited patiently before she placed a steaming mug in front of me.

"Thank you," I smiled as I looked at what was in front of me, a hot chocolate with what I hoped was cream, little marshmallows and chocolate shavings.

"So?" she asked as I lifted the mug to my lips, taking a hesitant sip and closing my eyes in pleasure.

"Best hot chocolate I've ever tasted." I wasn't lying.

"Promise?" I nodded as I took a bigger gulp this time, feeling the satisfying burn that rushed down my throat, "good," she clapped her hands together as the rest of the family decided to make their way into the room and took a seat round the breakfast bar.

"So what's next on the list?" Rose wondered as she took the seat next to me and Emmett took the one on the other side leaving Edward to sit across from me.

"Gingerbread houses!" she cheered and I almost spat my chocolate out, "what?" her face fell a little.

"You really did Google everything didn't you? What are we going to do with them all?" When they were a family of vampire's who didn't eat you had to wonder.

"I don't know, throw them away? The fun is in the making?" I narrowed my eyes a little then as I thought of an idea.

"How about taking them to the children's ward in the hospital? I mean there's no point wasting them and I'm sure some children need cheering up this time of year," I shrugged as they all looked my way.

"What a thoughtful gift Bella, Esme and I usually go down during the night to read stories and to take them presents, I'm sure they'd love the new additions also." Carlisle beamed as I blushed, noticing now the multiple bags that sat on the counter.

"So Alice, what first?" this time she did squeal as she emptied the bags and gave us directions, demanding that no teams were allowed and we each had to make an individual one.

I chose the side furthest from Edward, I knew that he was angry with me also but after the way he'd spoken to both Jasper and Rose I didn't care.

I heard laughter around me as I began to build and decorate my house, I had to admit even though the task was somewhere on the childish side I was having fun.

"Psst," I turned to the sound of the noise and saw Jasper giving me a guilty look, I smiled indicating for him to come over, "you okay?" he wondered as we turned our backs to the others, even though I was certain they could still hear us.

"Yeah, there's just no need you know?" I knew he knew what I was talking about as he nodded his head.

"I know but I get it, I shouldn't have," I stopped him there.

"It was fun, I wanted to do it and there was no harm done you caught me before that could happen, he just worries too much." I was almost finished with my house and knew others were too.

"Yeah I guess he does," he laughed low in his throat.

"Jasper, can I speak with my girlfriend for a minute please?" Edward said from behind the both of us, emphasising my girlfriend a little too much, I shook my head softly.

"Sure," was what he said to him but to me, "I'm right over there, if you need me just call?" I nodded my head in thanks before he turned and walked away, my heart began to pull a little as he did so, huh.

"Bella," I didn't want to look at him but decided I best and not cause a scene in front of everyone.

"What Edward?"

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, you know when it comes to your safety I go a little crazy, I just want to keep you safe Bella, you have no idea how fragile you are and how much I love you, I'm really sorry and promise I won't do anything like that again." I knew it was an empty promise, knew that as soon as I did something that he didn't like he would react the exact same way but I was tired of the arguing, so instead of calling him out on his crap I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Okay," I let him pull me into his arms then as I hugged him back a little reluctantly before I returned to decorating my house.

"Finished!" I called as I turned to see that each of them had each finished theirs also, placing them on one counter we decided to go upstairs and clean off before the next activity.

I made my way towards Edwards's bathroom then hand in hand with that person in question.

"Excited for Christmas tomorrow?" he asked as we reached his bedroom.

"I guess, that is if I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to be exhausted after all this." I smiled.

"I can tell Alice you're not up to anymore if you like? That way you and I can settle up here and you can sleep?" it was a tempting idea but I didn't want to miss anything and knew the amount of effort that Alice had put into tonight.

"That's okay, just may need a lie in tomorrow if tonight continues the way it has," I laughed a little as he pulled me into his arms once more, this time I went with a little more enthusiasm.

"Good, I wish we were spending Christmas alone, I was hoping to take you somewhere you and I could be alone together, but Alice insisted we stay here and that Christmas was for family."

"I feel the same, it would be nice just you and I but I love this family and want to spend the holidays with them also, plus I want to spend at least some of Christmas with my dad." Charlie was going to the Res tomorrow to have Christmas dinner with Billy and Jacob, he had asked me to go with him but Edward had insisted that Jacob wasn't safe to be around and that he and his family wanted to spend Christmas with me, so Charlie had reluctantly agreed that we'd spend Christmas night together.

"Maybe next year," he pulled me closer as I hummed my agreement, leaning in as he placed his lips on mine in a sweet kiss. I knew I was being unreasonable about the way I acted before but there were times I hated the way he treated me. "Now let's go get cleaned up and we'll head back downstairs." He smiled his gleaming smile at me as he pushed me a little towards the bathroom.

I was happy to have a moment alone, tonight had been so exhausting so far and it wasn't even over, I hadn't even had time to stop and think yet.

Things tonight had changed so much already, Jasper and I had become closer in the past few hours that it seemed as if we'd been this way for years now, I was still a little curious about him and wondered why Edward seemed so okay with me being with the rest of his family but not him, I just hope I was given the chance to ask him.

"Bella, you okay in there?" I snapped back to reality as I washed my hands then and finally took off the coat I didn't realise I was still wearing.

"Yeah, coming," I took one last look in the mirror to ensure my make-up was still intact, smiling when I remembered how Jasper had said I looked beautiful, realising that he'd noticed my appearance and yet Edward hadn't said anything. Again shaking this thought away I made my way downstairs, glancing at my watch as I went noticing it was only seven pm.

"What else has Alice planned?" I wondered.

"Well you know what they say; when the parents are away the children shall play." I looked at him curiously," Esme and Carlisle have left for the hospital; it is only you, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I now." I nodded in understanding "but I'm not allowed to tell you what's happening exactly, if I couldn't read her mind I'm sure I wouldn't know either." I huffed a little at that as I jumped from the last step. "You're in a better mood?"

"I am, guess Alice is rubbing off on me," I smiled as we again walked hand in hand in to the living room where the others were waiting for us.

"Oh good I thought I was going to have to send a search party out to find you, now next on the list is snowmen!"

"Alice," Edward groaned, "Bella has only just this second got warm, her coat isn't thick enough to go outside again in and I don't have anything warmer, can we not skip this one?" I watched as a pout formed on her face at his words and I felt a little disappointed also, I actually wanted to do this one, cold be dammed!

"That's okay Alice, I really want to build a snowman, my coat will be fine," I watched as a hopeful smile lit up her face once more.

"Really? Are you sure it's not too cold?"

I was about to answer when Jasper did it for me, "she can borrow my coat, it's thicker than her own and could possibly be the best fitting one, what do you say Bella?" again I appreciated how he asked my opinion as I nodded my head eagerly.

"Great it's decided! Would you like me to bring a thermos of hot chocolate so you can keep that extra bit warmer?"

"Please?" she ran for the kitchen as Jasper disappeared upstairs, only to reappear a moment later holding a thick and warm looking coat out towards me.

"It may still be a little baggy but it'll at least keep you warm, I also brought some gloves and a scarf," he held each item out for me, helping me into the coat an arm at a time before I pulled on the rest. I felt like a balloon, "actually they look pretty good on you, don't you think Eddie?" I turned to face an annoyed looking Edward.

"Well I tell her all the time that she looks good in anything so" he shrugged as we all made our way into the kitchen and out the back door, Alice handing me a thermos as I passed.

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully.

"You have nothing to thank me for, yet." She beamed as she skipped away in front of everyone.

-)-

Edward and I worked together this time on a snowman, he did most of the work of course and it only took half an hour for us to finish. The only contribution I made was placing the twigs in the side, the rest he did, apparently the snow was too cold for me to do it, so when his back was turned I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being.

"He looks pretty good doesn't he?" he stepped back to admire his handy work.

"Who said it was a he?" I asked smirking a little as he looked down.

"He just looks like a he don't you think?" I nodded my head as my gloved hand slipped into his, I wasn't able to stop myself from comparing the first time he touched me to now The sparks were gone, nothing was left except the icy chill of his grip, after this comparison though I compared it to another, the touch of Jasper in the car, feeling the tingles once again as I closed my eyes and remembered what it felt like, feeling the corners of my mouth lift at the reminder. I was still in my own little world when I felt something cold and wet hit the back of my head.

"Snowball fight!" Emmett cheered as he threw another ball at me; I was able to move in time to dodge it. "Let's choose teams! Jasper and Rose as captains." I walked forward with the rest of them as we stood in front of the pair, excitement filed me once more at the idea of a fight, I knew I had a disadvantage but I sure as hell wasn't going to let that stop me.

"Rose you first," Jasper offered and I knew those with a gift would be chose first, Jasper was bound to pick Alice and I knew like high school and P.E I would be picked last..

"Bella," she called and my head snapped up, I wasn't sure I heard right but when she smiled a little towards me I knew I must have; I stepped forward in shock and stood beside her, whispering a quiet thank you to her as they continued to choose

Jasper ended up choosing both Emmett and Alice and Rose chose Edward, it was us versus them and I wasn't sure who would win, with Edward reading minds to warn us in advance and they having Alice who would know our moves before we did it was hard to decide who would win.

"Forest is clear, to the lake and a mile both west an east that's our limit, if you're hit more than three times you're out, until we reach the final two, ready?" We all nodded eagerly, I was stood beside Rose who was ready to lift me and run me to a place of her choosing, "when you hear the next car on the road that's when we go, now split." I was picked up in a flash and held against Rose as she raced me to the spot she felt appropriate.

"Rose?" I asked as I looked at her, "why did you choose me first? I am grateful you did I was just wondering why?"

She sighed as she set me on my feet close to the lake, "how can I put this?" she mused to herself, "you're going to be my sister soon and I want to make my brother happy," she smiled, "now stay here, the car just went past so we're starting soon, make as many snowballs as you can and tell me if Emmett gets too rough okay?" I nodded eagerly as she raced away.

I was so nervous as I began to make snowballs, I hoped I didn't let my team down and wished I could mask my scent, emotions and actions from them, but I knew I couldn't, still I tried to keep them at least masked slightly as I bent and made as many snowballs I was able to carry. It was still light outside as the game continued, I could hear noise around me and knew that they were close, I used the cover of the thicker trees to hide, sensing them closer as the hair on my arms raised like I was the pray and they were the hunters, I wasn't sure how long passed but the noise quietened until it faded completely, I had one ball remaining to defend myself with, I could make more but I stayed where I was though afraid if I moved they'd hear or find me, I knew my breathing was masked by the noise of the lake as well as the snow so I had the same advantage when it came to that.

"Bella," I jumped a little as the voice came from nowhere, I knew it was Jasper and my heart picked up a little, I was grateful the leaves and lake were so noisy, Rose told me they wouldn't be able to hear the sound over it. "It's just me and you now," I placed my hand over my mouth as I held the last snowball in hand. "You might as well come out, you know I'll win this," his voice was coming closer and closer but I didn't dare move. "Where are you darling?" my heart once again fluttered at the name, it sounded so, I don't know nice, better than love anyway.

I took a chance then as I peeked from behind the tree, it was a quick movement and when I saw that his back was to me I hesitantly took a step, praying with everything in me that I didn't make a noise and didn't miss as I lifted the ball and threw it towards him. He turned then but he wasn't quick enough as the ball flew and landed right in the middle of his face taking him by surprise.

I doubled over laughing then at the shocked look as he stared at me, I'd won the game! I actually beat the vampire's and won! I wasn't sure how I did it but I did it, the thought had me laughing harder.

"Did the big bad vampire loose? Guess I'm scarier than you are" I taunted with a giggle.

"How did you do that?" he wondered.

"Guess I'm smarter, should have seen your face though!" I laughed a little harder than.

"You think this is funny?" he pointed to where the snow was still falling from the end of his noise and I nodded, "you think throwing a snowball in my face is funny?"

I nodded my head nervously now as I saw his body inch towards the ground. "You still think you're scarier?" he asked as his eyes turned black and he moved a little closer.

"Ye-ye-yes," I stuttered my heart racing and my breathing picking up at the sight, I wasn't afraid though and that's what scared me the most.

"You shouldn't have said that," and without any warning he was on me and we were both falling to the ground for the second time that day. I landed on top of him as we both laughed at what just happened.

"How did you do it?" he asked as he gained control, all I could do was shrug as I gazed down at him and what I saw took my breath away.

I'd never noticed it before but Jasper was truly beautiful, his golden hair looked darker in comparison to the snow, his eyes were golden again but when I looked closely the black still remained but around the edges, his skin was a little darker than the others and when I looked at his arms I saw faint moon looking scars spread out all over, vampire bites my mind screamed. I knew I should have been afraid of them, how could someone survive that many bites and still live? It should have had me running, but it didn't, if anything I found them...sexy.

"Have you ever made a perfect snow angel?"He whispered snapping me out of my thoughts as we both sat up, brushing our clothes down.

"A perfect snow angel?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know when you make one and then you stand and it's ruined?" I nodded my head, "well have you made one so it's not?"

"No," I shook my head, I had always tried to make one but each time I would fail and the angel would be ruined, it was apparently good luck to make a perfect one and everyone knew I needed that.

"Here," he took my hands as he lowered me to the ground and I moved my arms and legs open and closed over and over again as I created a snow angel, once I was finished he offered me his hands again helping me stand without letting my feet touch the ground. "See?" he asked as I turned and looked down, beaming as a perfect snow angel lay on the ground.

"Wow, who knew it would be so beautiful?" I asked as I smiled down at our creation knowing that as the snow fell it would be covered in no more than a few hours.

"I've always knew," I turned towards him to see him smiling towards me and for some unknown reason my cheeks turned pink at his words.

"Jasper, Bella!" I my head snapped up then, hearing Emmett's voice pulled me out of my trains of thought i could hear them before i could see them as i turned towards the sound of the snow crunch before seeing them come through the tree line towards us. "So, Jasper won, I am pretty surprised you made it till the end though Bells."

"Actually," I turned towards him to see that he too was stood, "Bella won."

"What?"

"She won, she caught me off guard and won, threw the ball right in my face." He shrugged as they all began to laugh and I blushed deeply.

"Seriously? How the hell did you manage that? None of us have ever been able to beat him!"

"I don't know, should have seen his face when he realised I won too." I giggled again as he turned to glare playfully at me.

"We best head back to the house, the snows about to pick up again, Bella?" Edward held his hand out to me and I moved forward to take it, shaking a little as the cold seeped through the material, I still wondered why Jasper was a little warmer than the others, I wondered if it had something to do with the bites? On instinct my fingers found my own scar and as I felt the cold where the mark sat once again I knew that couldn't be it.

I gasped then as I was lifted and placed on Edward's back and he began running once again towards the house.

I could hear the other's behind me all chatting excitedly about the match and who threw what at who and who got who out, I was so excited about it all also.

"I'm so proud of you Bella," I looked up to see Edward beaming down at me, "you won against someone who's had training in this areas," I stupidly was about to ask in what? Snowball fighting? But I kept my mouth shut knowing I would just be laughed at, or have the subject avoided, "I'm so proud, I don't know how you did it but you held your own." It was my turn to beam now as I gazed at him, sometimes I thought that we'd be alright, that he and I would be fine and we'll be the way we used too, this was one of those moments.

He placed me on my feet then as we threw ourselves on the sofa.

"So what's next Alice?" I asked as I looked towards the clock, we'd been out there for almost four hours as it was now eleven.

"How about a Christmas movie? We can bring blankets, pillows down and we can all stay down here?" I yarned then as I stretched my arms. "Or not," she sighed.

"Sorry Alice I'm really tired, it was all that hot chocolate, I think I'm going to head to bed," I walked towards her, once again noticing how Jasper was stood far away from her I moved that thought to the back of my head as I pulled her into an embrace, "thank you for tonight Alice, it's been great."

"You're more than welcome now go get some sleep," she kissed my cheek.

"Want me to come with you love?" Edward asked as he stood with a smile on his face.

"No, stay and watch a film together, all I'll be doing is sleeping anyway," he walked towards me.

"Are you sure, you know I don't mind keeping you company whilst you sleep."

"Thank you but stay," I looked up at him as he leant forward and kissed me, it wasn't like our usual kiss, this kiss had him pulling me closer and to slip his tongue into my mouth before pulling away with a satisfied smile.

"Goodnight love, pleasant dreams," with a smirk he walked away and I just stood there well that was until I remembered I was still wearing Jasper's jacket.

"Here Jasper, thank you again for this," I smiled as I handed him his coat back before pulling him into an embrace also, I wasn't sure what processed me, I wasn't sure if I'd ever done that before but I didn't care as I felt his arms wrap around me also.

"Any time." He whispered.

I hugged the rest in turn including Rosalie who wished me a good night before making my way over to the stairs and up to bed, waving to the family as they disappeared out of sight and I walked into Edward's room, throwing off my clothes, wiping of my make-up and climbing straight into his king sized bed, a bed he had insisted on getting when he returned, I still thought it was over the top for just me but it sure was comfortable and with a smile on my face I slipped into an easy sleep.

 **A/N: I am so tired! I wasn't going to post this chapter tonight, I was going to give it a few more days before I posted it but then I got the response I did and I just wanted to post it as a thank you, plus I am at my boyfriend's tomorrow so I won't be at my laptop till Tuesday.**

 **I agree with you all Edward is so controlling but give it a few more chapters and she'll realise this too, also someone asked about who else knows that Jasper is Bella's mate, or who knows should I say, I hoped this chapter showed you at least two others who know.**

 **But like I said I am so tired so if some mistakes slipped though I apologise, so I am going to go take a shower, climb in bed with a film and wait for an to return from Star Wars, anyone else watching that or likes that series? I don't I love all things Marvel and DC I am such a big nerd it is unreal, but Star Wars is something I just can't in to, that and Lord of the rings.**

 **Anyway going on a tangent my professor thinks I do that too much so shutting up.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	3. The little mermaid

**A/N: As always I don't own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter three – the little mermaid

Bella's POV

" _ **Come on mummy, faster," I giggled as I watched my mum laugh, moving her legs faster to try and keep up with me, "faster mummy." I turned away then and beamed as I moved my little legs as fast as I could, I loved skating, it was my favourite thing to do, people didn't laugh at me when I fell and I liked that.**_

" _ **Bella honey, wait for me!" I heard her call but I didn't wait, I just carried on moving faster and faster, but then suddenly the scene changed. I was no longer at the ice rink my mum used to take me back in Florida, no longer was I seven, no I was now stood on the lake in the woods admiring the snow once more as I spun myself around feeling free as I closed my eyes and let the wind assault my.**_

" _ **Do you trust me?" I smiled at that voice, the southern accent coming through thicker with each word, I didn't have to open my eyes to know who that voice belonged to, all I did was hold out my hands and whisper a silent yes. Two hands gripped mine as I began to move without moving my feet, the ice beneath me marked with the blades on our skates, I didn't open my eyes as I let him pull me, we just stayed silent as we spun around and around in circles, us both laughing at the act, but then we stopped, the wind was getting a little rougher as it knocked my side. "**_ Wake up darling _ **," I did open my eyes to see that I was alone again and the wind was rocking me once more.**_

"Wake up."

I shot up then as I gasped for breath, no longer was I in the forest and letting the wind hit me, now I was lay in bed alone.

"Sorry," I heard again as I turned my head towards a guilty looking Jasper.

"You scared me," I smiled as I moved further up so that he could sit in front of me.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"Is everything okay? Where is everyone?" I noticed it was slowly getting light out and when I reached for my phone I saw that it was almost five in the morning.

"They all went for a Christmas breakfast," I didn't know vampires did that.

"Why didn't you join?" I wondered aloud.

"I offered to stay with you, besides, I ate yesterday," he smiled as he moved further on the bed, crossing his legs as he stared at me, "again I'm sorry I woke you, I was just hoping we could do something," I raised my eyebrow at that as he laughed, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Am I going to regret saying yes to this?" I asked as I placed my hand in his once again marvelling at the temperature.

"I hope you don't," he tugged me a little until we were both stood on the floor, "nice pj's," I blushed slightly as I remembered the shorts and vest top I was wearing, "but you may want to get changed." He let go of me as he walked towards the door at human speed, "I'll meet you in the living room," he turned then with a smile, running at vampire speed downstairs whilst I was left alone to change.

I wasn't sure what he had planned but I was excited, it was the second time he and I had been alone but the first where we were going to do something that didn't involve being in a car, at least I hoped it didn't, I wanted to focus on him and not have him have the task of driving whilst doing so. So I dressed as quick as I could, this time pulling on jeans and a jumper before pulling my hair back and away from my face, glancing in the mirror as I left the room I was glad I'd taken my make-up off before bed so I didn't have panda eyes.

I ran down the stairs, putting on my shoes that sat at the bottom before I made my way over to the couches to see him waiting.

"That was quick," he commented as he stood and made his way over to me, holding out the coat I'd worn before, "you'll need this," he held it up as I slid my arms in again, zipping it to the top as I stood and faced him. "Your excitement is contagious Bella," he laughed as I blushed, "come on, they'll be back in a few hours." Once again he held his hand out towards me and I took it without a second thought, leading us out into the back garden I saw the snowmen that we'd made before still standing. "I know Edward did most of the work and I know you were disappointed that you didn't get to do much, so I was hoping you'd make one with me?" he sounded a little nervous as he asked and I noticed that the southern was thicker than usual.

"Thank you," was all I said as together we worked, we sank to the floor as we gathered as much snow as we could before guiding it into a ball, we rolled it across the ground and watched as it got bigger and bigger until it was almost half the size of me.

"This was something else I liked to do with my family, we used to see who could make the biggest out of my mum and dad and me and my sister, we used to always win." He commented as we made the second ball.

"What was her name?" it was the second time he'd mentioned his sister.

"Ariel," he smiled obviously knowing my mind had wandered to the little mermaid.

"I'm sorry you lost them Jasper, I know that must be really hard." I knew losing the ones you loved was the worst part of being a vampire, well that and the hunger that came with the transformation.

"I miss her more than I miss my parents, but I have two new families that I love." I turned towards him now, "Edward didn't tell you about Peter and Charlotte?" I shook my head, "doesn't surprise me, he detests them." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"He hasn't told me much about you except what I've already told you, he says your story is your own."

"I'm thankful for that, I'm not sure what you'd think of me if you heard it," I felt loathing hit me and I stopped what I was doing as I stood up straight.

"Don't do that," I almost yelled.

"Do what?" he stepped back a little confused.

"Hate yourself, the past is the past Jasper no matter what you've done, it's what got you here today."

He just stared at me for a moment then as if debating what to do or what his next move should be, I sighed and decided to change the subject. "So Peter and Charlotte?" He continued to stare until he too sighed.

"They are my brother and sister, I've known each of them since a few months after turning, we travelled together for some time with others until I met Alice and went with her to the Cullen's." I knew he was missing quite a lot of the story out but I left it, for now anyway.

"Would I ever get to meet them?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure Edward would want you around them, they're in control but they still hunt from humans rather than animals," I nodded my head knowing that this knowledge didn't bother me in the slightest, I wanted to meet Jasper's other family. "Alice doesn't like them either and the feeling is mutual there also." He wasn't answering my question though.

"Could I meet them?" I asked this time now.

"I have a feeling you will in the future if Peter has his way, which he always does." He laughed and I smiled overjoyed that I was meeting vampires outside the family, especially those who Jasper considered his brother and sister.

We continued then to roll the second and third ball.

"Jasper?" I asked as I stared at the third ball, "how are we getting that on top of those?" the body of the snowman was bigger than either of us, it was pretty spectacular if you ask me though.

"Here," he placed the ball in my hands as he went around me lifting me so that I could secure the head on top, before placing me back on my feet, "there," we stepped back to admire our handy work, but to me there was something missing, "it doesn't look quite right does it?" he voiced my thoughts and I shook my head before an idea formed.

"Wait here," I raced then towards the trees, climbing a little until I found the two perfect twigs, snapping them off I threw them to the ground.

"Great idea," he took the twigs and placed them into the side of the body whilst I searched for the buttons we needed, finding them just under the tree I was on, I took four and threw each of them at him watching as he caught each of them and placed them evenly on the body also.

This time when we stood back to admire we smiled, "just needs eyes now," I didn't wait for him this time as I stepped closer to him and turned my back to him, feeling once again as his arms wrapped around me and I was lifted from the ground, I placed two where the eyes were and the rest for his lips before he placed me back on the ground.

"Wait here," he whispered before running full speed towards the house, within two seconds he was back holding a carrot, I couldn't stop the smile that threatened to split my face as he jumped and placed it in the middle of the snowman's face.

"Perfect," I clapped my hands in glee as we stared at the best snowman I had ever seen.

"It is a pretty good looking one isn't it?" I nodded my head. "Come on, we best get back inside and warm you up before the other's get back." I placed my hand in his this time as he gave it a little squeeze and together we walked towards the back-door and into the kitchen, "I know you liked Alice's hot chocolate but could I make you some? My mum taught me a recipe that I used to love."

"I'd love a cup." I took a seat as he moved around the kitchen slowly; he didn't need instructions like Alice but worked from memory. "Is this what you did when you were human?"

"Yeah, I've not actually made this since turning." He didn't turn as he said this but stirred whatever was in the pan.

"Really? Not even for Alice?" part of me wanted the answer to be no, I wanted to be the only person he'd ever made this for and that thought scared me.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot vampire's don't drink," I slapped my head at how ridiculous I was being.

Instead of telling me not to be stupid like Edward did he just laughed as he turned with a steaming mug, the cream and marshmallows on top like Alice had done also, "there is that," he said as he set it in front of me before taking a seat beside me, "but I've never really wanted to make her one, she asked for the recipe the other week to make you one but I wanted to be the one to make it for you," he shrugged and turned away.

"Well I'm glad you did," I took a large gulp, "because this is delicious, I thought Alice was good at it but this wins hands down." He turned back to me then with a toothy smile, I laughed at the look of joy on his face.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you like it."

"Well it's no lion but it's still up there," I winked as we both laughed.

"That it isn't, when you become a vampire we'll have to find your hot chocolate equivalent," I put my mug down then as a small amount of sadness filled me, "did I say something wrong?"

"No it's not that, Edward doesn't want me to be like you and your family, he wants me to stay human so I doubt that I'll be turning," I sighed.

"Trust me Bella, you will be a vampire, even if I have to turn you myself," I turned to him with a smile, "you're part of this family whether he likes it or not."

"Thank you," he was one of the ones I wasn't sure about whether he did or didn't want me to turn until now, it was like a weight had been lifted at his words.

"The others are coming, we'll meet them in the living room." We didn't hold hands this time as we walked into the living room and were met by the others, Esme and Carlisle included.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" they all called.

"Merry Christmas."

"Love, you're awake," Edward moved forward to fold me into his arms, "I was about to get you, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke." I was pulled to him and away from Jasper then.

"That's okay, Jasper and I decided to build a snowman together, you should see it Edward it's amazing, it's so big!" I cheered and turned to smile at Jasper who in return winked.

"I thought ours was pretty good," his face fell a little.

"It is, I love ours," I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me a little closer.

"Well it doesn't matter who's is the best its presents time!" Alice shouted as we all made our way to the Christmas tree were all the presents were kept. "So I separated them into piles, this is Rose's, Emmett's, Carlisle's, Esme's, Jasper's, Edward's and lastly Bella's," she handed each of us our piles as we began to unwrap, when I was with either my dad or my mum we would take turns unwrapping gifts but with the Cullen's they all did theirs separately.

I took the first gift and began to unwrap, it was a new dress. I smiled at Alice as I began to unwrap three more. I ended up with a new wardrobe with only three presents remaining.

I noticed that the other's were finished and were all admiring their new items, so I took hold of one and tore at the paper and smiled to myself, inside was a silver necklace with a snowflake dangling from the chain, it really was beautiful and as I read the tag I saw that it was from Edward.

"Thank you," I smiled to him as I carefully placed it back in the box.

I took the next and pulled out the matching bracelet, once again I thanked him for the gift as I took hold of the last one.

This box was heavier than the others, lifting the tag I read that it was from Jasper who was currently gazing at me a little nervously; curiously I pulled the edge of the paper as I tore it away, gasping as I did so. Inside sat the most beautiful music box, as I examined it I realised what it was.

"I heard you tell Alice about it once," he muttered but I didn't take my eyes from it, it was the exact replacer of the one my grandmother used to have, the one that was destroyed in a fire and I was devastated about.

"How did you find it?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"I remember you saying what it looked like so I searched your attic," at this he gave me a guilty look, "and found a picture of your grandmother holding it, I took it to everyone I could think of and had them make a replacer of it for you, I hope you like it." I wasn't sure what processed me but all thoughts went out of my head as I gently placed it to the floor and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as the tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Thank you so much Jasper, you have no idea how much this means to me," I felt his arms wrap around my middle and he squeezed me a little.

"Any time Bella," he placed his head on my shoulder.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Alice asked as I pulled back realising that I may have held on for a bit too long.

"Yeah, I was so upset when the fire destroyed it," I couldn't wipe the smile of my face, "thank you everyone for the gifts." I hugged each of them in turn as I realised I had yet to give them mine.

I stood from the floor then as I made my way over to the bag of gifts, pulling them out individually and handing them to each of them one at a time.

"I'm sorry it's not much," I had put a lot of thought into each of these gift and just hoped they appreciated them, I didn't have as much money as they but used the money I had saved up for a car to buy each of them.

I watched as Esme opened her gift first pulling out a large picture frame, in each of the sections were pictures of her children, some of us together and some of us separate. "Oh Bella this is beautiful thank you so much," I smiled at her as I handed Carlisle his gift next.

I had gotten him a new pocket watch for work, I had found it in an antique store and knew it was something he would like, I was right when he stood from his seat and hugged me tightly, "I will treasure this Bella, thank you."

I had bought Emmett a shirt that had the words 'muscles bigger than my brain' written across it, he laughed at this and crushed me into a hug, I had also gotten him a vampire game for his Xbox, this he found amusing also.

Alice was a little harder to buy for, so I had ended up buying her a picture frame like Esme, this time with a picture of she and I inside it, also spar passes for all four of us girls.

Rose was the hardest I thought I had asked Emmett what she wanted but even he had no clues, wait scratch that I believe he said "wrap me in a bow she'll love that," I decided against that idea and instead got her tools for her car with an inscription on the tool box that read 'merry Christmas Rose, don't let anyone say you can't' I remember once her telling me that when men saw her fixing cars they would comment on her appearance and the fact that she should be a model then be under the hood. She looked up and smiled at me before standing and she too pulled me into a huge hug, "thank you Bella and I really am sorry about the way I have been acting," I hugged her back and told her I forgave her. The next I was a little nervous about, I knew Jasper put so much thought into my gift and I hoped I did the same with his.

Slowly I handed him his gift and bit my lip as he opened up a book that took me so long to hunt down.

"Turn to the marked page," he did as I said and his eyes widened, "I also overheard Alice call you Whitlock once so I searched it, I found this book written about the war you fought in and I thought you may like it, turn to the next marked page," this was something extra I added in.

"What is it?" Alice asked as she tried to peek.

"A picture or my parents and sister," he looked up at me, "I thought you didn't know I had a sister?"

"Didn't want to let on," I shrugged this time as he traced their faces with his finger.

"Thank you Bella, this is the best present anyone could have ever given me," I smiled but he didn't stand as Edward appeared behind me.

"My turn?" I handed him his gift and he pulled it open, "Oh Bella, I love it." like Carlisle I had found Edward gift inside a antique shop, it was from his era, a photo frame that held his family picture, his family was a little easier to find as they had apparently been one of the wealthiest families.

They all thanked me once more as they placed their gifts inside their rooms; I left mine in the bag ready to take them home with me, whilst they were upstairs I made my way to the kitchen to start my dinner, Esme had offered to prepare my meal but this was something I did, every year I would make Christmas dinner and although I had been forced here I wasn't going to change that now. I had prepared the small turkey the night before so all I had to do was peel the potatoes and put vegetables in a pan for now.

"Want some help?" I turned to see Edward stood by the door.

"No thank you but company would be nice," he came and sat with me whilst I worked, he didn't speak for a while whilst I peeled he just watched.

"So," he started and I knew this was either a so that would start an argument or a so that I would like, he only started a conversation with so on those two occasions.

"So?" I asked as I washed each potato.

"You and Jasper seem to be getting close," yep it was an argument he was going to start, one that I didn't want today.

"Yes we are," was all I replied with as I poured water into the pan of potatoes.

"You know that he struggles with control Bella, maybe," I stopped him there, a few days ago I would have agreed and let it go but after spending the amount of time with Jasper I had I knew what he was about to say was wrong.

"Actually his control around me in incredible, I don't know why you were so worried," I refused to look at him as we spoke.

"Oh, well good, but don't you think it's still a little unsafe to be around him without me there to supervise?" I sighed.

"Edward I have been with him alone not even three times, each time I have been completely safe, I trust him and I think you should too." I turned the heat on then feeling my face fill with colour at the word 'supervise'.

"I do trust him but you know you mean so much to me I don't want anything to happen to you, after what happened on your birthday as well," again I cut him off as I slammed the knife I was about to use down on the counter.

"Enough Edward, you and I both know my birthday wasn't anyone's fault it was an accident," I stared at him as I said each word slowly,

"I understand that," he stood drawing closer to me, "but I don't like you two being alone together, you don't know his past Bella, you don't know what he's done."

"I don't care, do I judge you for when you left and killed humans? No, I'm still with you so don't bring up someone else's past when yours isn't clean either." He was too close now which I found intimidating but I wasn't going to back down, not after Edward told me his past to scare me away when I first realised what he was, it didn't work then with him and it wasn't going to work now with Jasper.

"I killed people who killed and hurt others he didn't."

"I don't care," I repeated, "Not everyone has a perfect past," I needed to take a step back.

"I don't want you to be alone with him anymore Isabella," I knew he had run out of excuses and now he was demanding it.

"Edward its Christmas I don't want to fight about whom I spend my time with and who I don't." I sighed, I was done fighting, and people wondered why I wasn't fond of Christmas anymore.

"Okay, we'll talk more about this later," he bent and kissed me softly on the lips, I knew this wasn't over but I wasn't going to let him keep Jasper away from me, I felt connected to him and when he wasn't there my heart ached like it did when they left, I wasn't sure what was happening but I wanted this family to be whole, so we dropped it as I continued cooking and he watched in silence.

 **A/N: So I was supposed to upload this on Christmas day but I have been so busy that I haven't had time, I've only just got home as well and to my laptop to do this so I am really sorry about the delay.**

 **How was everyone's Christmas and New Year? I would love to know, I love Christmas, my boyfriend got me a pandora bracelet which I love, havemy pets on it also, two cats, a Christmas dog which is my snowball and two st Bernard's, also lots and lots of Harley Quinn stuff haha. What did you all get? I hope you all had an amazing time, I know I did :)**

 **Anyway the next chapter is written but I want to get at least one or two more done before I post it so hopefully next week I will post the next chapter. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	4. Think it through

**A/N: As always I don't own twilight and never will, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter four – think it through

Bella's POV

Everywhere I went Edward would follow, every move I'd make he would watch me with his eyes and every person I spoke to for the rest of the day he had to be present. I was getting really annoyed with what was happening and the way he was treating me, every time I would make a move to talk to Jasper or he I Edward would sweep in and move me away or divert the conversation so that either he answered or if he couldn't or didn't know the answer he'd speak louder and change the subject completely, it was really beginning to irritate me.

"So Bella, what do you and you're father have planned for the rest of tonight?" Jasper asked once again starting up a conversation, or trying too.

"I," was cut off again.

"She's having a quiet night in aren't you love? Watching a movie and having desert." I nodded as all three of us sighed, two out of annoyance and one with relief.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I announced as I stood needing to get away for a minute, watching as Edward did the same, "alone Edward," I told him forcefully as I made my way up the stairs.

I'd had enough, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand this much longer, I knew sooner or later I'd end up breaking up with him but also knowing I couldn't do that, if I broke up with Edward I would lose the rest of the family, what happened on my birthday proved that. They meant everything to me so what was I supposed to do? Stay with him and be unhappy but keep them in my life? Or break up with him, move on and not talk to any of them again?

I walked into the bathroom then locking the door behind me. I was exhausted both physically and emotionally, so I took a seat on the edge of the bath and ran the water, I knew running water wouldn't mask everything but I needed it to mask at least some as I let a silent sob escape my lips.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from outside the door, quickly I wiped my eyes as I moved to open it, moving it slightly to see Emmett stood on the other side, "can I come in?" I opened the door further as I stepped aside and allowed him in, closing it back over an re-locking as I did.

I took the same seat on the bath again as he sat next to me, "silly question I know but are you okay?" I hated when people asked me if I was okay, I could normally stand my ground and fight back the tears but as soon as someone asked I would break down. This tine was no different as I released a louder sob and was softly pulled into Emmett's arms.

I cried into his t-shirt but I didn't care, didn't care if the salt ruined the black material, I needed to let it all out, needed to get what I've been holding back out and this was apparently the best time to do that.

"Why do you put up with it Bella?" he asked from nowhere, "why do you let him treat you like this?" we were talking in hushed voices as the water ran covering the sound of our whispers from prying ears.

"I don't even know any more Emmy, I used to love him and part of me still does but since he left and the way he's been acting since he came back I just, he's just changed and I'm not sure I'm in love with the man he's become." I finally admitted what I'd been feeling for so long.

"Then why are you still with him?" he didn't move me from his arms as he asked the questions.

"I know if I left him I would lose all of you also, I know if I told him I didn't love him anymore he would take you all away from me and I can't go through that again. Also he tells me I'm his mate but I'm just not sure, I mean mates can't leave mates or so I thought."

He was quiet for a moment then as he thought over my words, "firstly B you wouldn't lose any of us, you're family to us and it doesn't matter if you and Edward separated, you still would be," I smiled a little not fully believing his words, "also I'm not so sure if he really is your mate," I moved away from him now, "I'm sorry Belle but think about it, mates will do whatever they think will make the other happy, protect them at all costs and put their happiness before their own. Mates can't leave mates, it tears them up inside, rips them apart and slowly kills them," he trailed off at the end before his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

"Emmett?" I asked as he paced across the floor, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tell me something Bella, when Edward left you in the woods what did you feel, only when he left?"

I thought about it for a moment, thought about what had happened and what I was feeling.

"Anger mostly, I was confused and hurt that he was telling me all the things he was, scared I guess," I shrugged not understanding where this was going.

"And when you realised that we'd already gone, when he told you that we'd left?" I winced at that remembering the heartache I felt for months until they returned, "Bella, truthfully."

I took a deep breath then, "it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, like there was a gaping hole where it should have been, I didn't sleep, didn't eat and couldn't be around anyone," I admitted as I looked towards the floor, I finally said it aloud, the fact that I missed the family more than I did Edward.

"And it wasn't because of Edward it was because we'd left?" I nodded my head without looking at him, I'd thought about it for so long, when I saw Edward in my room when I woke and realised he was back I didn't feel anything, I still felt that longing and pain it was only when I knew his family had returned and I saw them again that the pain went away.

He was silent again as he continued to pace, I was curious and afraid of what he was thinking , I wasn't sure what to do so I stayed seated as I twiddled my thumbs.

"I don't believe I didn't see this sooner, I am such an idiot," I could hear him mutter under his breath, "such an idiot."

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked as I finally looked up to see that he had his hands on his head.

Before he could answer though there was another knock on the door, "Bella, Emmett you've been in there for some time, is everything okay?" I knew it was Edward so quickly I stood and wiped my tears away, "Bella love do you need me to come in?"

"No sorry I'm coming," I gave Emmett a pleading look then as I opened the door I knew he may slip and think about it but I hoped he didn't. Slowly I placed a smile on my face, turned the tap off and opened the door.

"What's going on in here?" he asked as he looked between the two of us.

"Nothing, Bella was just telling me that she misses her mum," I almost sighed in relief but instead nodded my head eagerly, "I was just making sure she's okay."

"And are you?"

"Yeah, sorry got a little emotional I'm okay now, Emmett really helped," I smiled my thanks to him as the three of us left the bathroom, feeling Edward once again take my hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as we walked down the stairs to join everyone else.

"Yeah," we reached the living room then to see everyone staring at me in concern; I just smiled as I stood by the door, "I think I should head home now, Charlie will be back soon and I want to be there when he gets home," I turned to smile at Edward although inside I was breaking.

"Want me to drive you?"

"No thank you, you know Charlie will get upset if he sees," I was about to say more when Emmett beat me too it.

"I'll take you, chief swan loves me," it was weird but it was true, Charlie liked all the Cullen's bar Edward but he especially liked Emmett.

"Thank you," I smiled then knowing we were going to talk more in the car. I collected my things from upstairs and piled them near the door, taking my bag of gifts also before saying goodbye to each of them.

"Merry Christmas Bella," Jasper whispered in my ear as I embraced him.

"Merry Christmas Jasper," my heart ached a little as I let him go and moved to Edward to say goodbye to him.

"I'll see you later okay when Charlie goes to bed." He pulled me to him.

"Actually do you mind leaving it tonight, I'm exhausted and just want to go straight to bed, 'I'll see you tomorrow anyway," I knew he was about to get moody with me but I didn't care, I needed to be alone tonight.

"Fine," he turned away and left me there and with a shake of my head I joined Emmett at the door.

"Got everything?" I nodded as he picked up my bags and we headed out of the door.

We walked to his jeep in silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other, I was a little nervous not knowing what he was thinking but I wasn't going to be the first one to talk or to bring up what we spoke about.

I slid into the passenger's seat then, this was one of the things I loved so much about Emmett he let me do things alone, given he does it too see if I can make a fool of myself but still.

"Thank you for my gifts again Emmy," I didn't want to be the first to talk but I knew the silence would have to be broken sooner or later. I hated that things were awkward between the both of us because of my stupid big mouth but I was hoping that didn't last.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I saw it and I instantly thought of you, you'll wear it won't you?" I wanted to say yeah I'll wear it but I didn't want to lie not when the lie was about a big red jumper that had the worlds 'Emmett's bitch' on it.

"Emmett," I started as he smirked.

"Don't you love your big bear of a brother Bells? You'll break his heart if you don't," he knew how to play the sad card and knew if he added the pout I'd agree.

I sighed as I crossed my arms, "fine, I'll wear it one time but that's it, I'm not going to tell you when either," I didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the satisfied smile I knew was there so I continued to stare out the window.

"Love you smells," I rolled my eyes, of course he did, I couldn't help but smile and wonder what I was so worried about, Emmett was so laid back I knew he wouldn't bring anything up unless I did first. "I already have an idea for next year," he beamed with glee as he drove a little faster than Jasper but slower than Edward.

"I swear to god Emmett if its anything else with Emmett's bitch on it I will kill you," I threatened.

"Don't ruin my fun Belle," again he pouted and I huffed.

"Fine but the threat still stands."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be strong enough to take me next year." I stayed silent after that comment, I didn't know if I'd be joining his family for a whole different reason then the fact that he didn't want to turn me. "Sorry," he must have realised his mistake.

"Don't be, but if I am strong enough Emmett than you're going down." I smiled easing the tension once more.

"You're on," he smirked as we turned the corner and parked in front of my house seeing that the cruiser was there which meant my dad was home.

"Coming saying hi to Charlie?" I asked as I climbed out seeing that he too did the same.

I let us both into the house then hearing the sound of a game coming from the front room.

"Hey dad," I called as I pointed for Emmett to drop my bags near the stairs.

"Hey Bells, have fun?" he asked without turning around.

"Yeah," at least there were parts I enjoyed.

"Hey Charlie!" Emmett boomed making me cover my ears and Charlie jump a little.

"Oh Emmett," he beamed as he finally turned now, "dropped Bella off?"

"Yeah, making sure she got home safe, she is my property now," he answered with ease while Charlie raised an eyebrow, "go on Bella show your dad your new jumper," he was doing this on purpose I knew it, but instead of arguing I marched to the bag and pulled out the red thing, holding it up so Charlie could see.

He howled with laughter at the sight, you know most dads would be insulted that that word was used to describe their daughter but nope, because Emmett got it Charlie loved it.

"That's really something," yeah you could say that.

"She even promised to wear it," this only made the pair laugh even harder.

"I swear dad Emmett brings out the child in you," I complained as I turned to the big guy, "now you out before my dad makes me put it on now," I began to shove him towards the door and he went with his hands up.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going, I'll see you later Charlie," he called back before turning to me, "Merry Christmas Bella, think about what we talked about okay and don't let you losing us make any difference cause that'll never happen, I will never let that happen again" he pulled me into a bear hug then that had me gasping for air.

"Merry Christmas Emmett." I closed the door then when I saw that he'd turned the corner and I was left alone with my dad.

-)-

After a slice of chocolate cake Charlie and I said our goodnights before heading to bed, Charlie was in work early the next morning and I needed to be alone for a while so I dragged my feet up to my room and straight to my window, pulling the glass down and locking it at the bottom before doing the same with my door. I didn't want Edward here, not when I had so much to think about.

 **Emmett's POV**

I raced back after dropping Bella home and saying hey to Charlie, I wanted to get back as fast as I could, there were things I needed to do and one person I needed to talk to.

I heard the ground crunch as I pulled up to the house ensuing that I kept my thoughts on the game Charlie was watching instead what was about to happen, I didn't want Edward finding out until I had spoken to Jasper, so as soon I was in the house I called to him, "Jasper, I'm going for a run come with me," he was down in a flash with a curious look on his face, he knew I only said these words when I needed to talk to him about something, and this really was something.

"Bella get home okay?" Edward asked from the piano.

"Course she did, stop worrying," I shook my head before kissing Rose on the head and running out of the house, I needed to get away and quick before even a little of what I was thinking slipped through and warned him. So we ran for what seemed like an hour, I wasn't sure where we were and I didn't care all ii knew was that we were far enough away that the ache I felt for Rose started.

"Emmett, what's going on? Is Bella okay?" I turned to face him then pushing as much anger as I could manage at him, "Emmett?" he questioned again as his eyes turned a little black, he knew he was being threatened and the Major didn't like that, I didn't care though I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck Jasper!" I roared.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on, I'm not a mind reader." I saw him fight with himself.

"Bella's your mate and you've done nothing about it!" I was trying to think of a way to say it since finding this information out myself but I decided to just be blunt, he was hurting my little sister and there was no way in hell I was letting him get away with that.

He looked down then refusing to meet my eyes. "How did you find out?"

"I was talking with her and then I remembered the pain you went through when we left," he looked up then, "the pain she's still going through Jasper and you're letting it happen."

"You know I can't do anything about it! You know she needs to figure it out herself, do you not think it's killing me knowing that she's hurting this much?"

I didn't think about it that way, the male vampire wasn't allowed to tell their mates that they were, well mates they had to figure it out alone or the bond wouldn't be as strong, it still hurt me knowing that she had to suffer until she did realise it.

"What did she say when you spoke with her?" I told him everything that was said remembering every single word we both shared. "She doesn't love him?" he smiled a little at that when I shook my head, "and she's feeling the mating pull already, has that ever happened between a vampire and human?" I shrugged, "I would talk to Carlisle but I don't want Edward knowing and doing something stupid," he sighed now as he took a seat on the floor. "I've really messed this up haven't I?"

"Yeah," I didn't lie, "but it's not too late to make it better, and I'd start with clearing things up with you and Alice."

"Alice knows that Bella is my mate," I rolled my eyes, and everyone thought I was stupid

"She might but Bella still thinks you two are together, so how is she meant to see anything when it's her best friend's boyfriend?" I saw realisation light his eyes at my words.

"You're right, Alice and I have been putting distance between us but apparently more needs to happen, I just need to find a way to explain it all to her and make her see that she and Edward were never meant to be together."

"Already planted that seed bro," I told him proudly, "right now she's at home thinking about breaking up with him." he smiled a little at that.

"I can't hide this from her for much longer Emmett; I love her even if she doesn't love me yet."

"She will but stop standing off to the side, you heard the way she stood up for you before Jazz you need to show her you're worth standing up for and standing beside."

"You're right again, I've never had someone say all that about me and mean it."

"She truly is something," he beamed at that and I saw for the first time what Bella could do for Jasper, "she'll be good for you, you need someone who will love you unconditionally and she needs someone who will give her everything and not ask for it in return."

"Thank you Emmett, I just hope you're right."

 **A/N: II am so ill! I swear my eyes are so blurry so if I've made mistakes I am sorry, but I wanted to post this today, plus my internet and laptop is messing up :/**

 **But shall try and fix it so until next time,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	5. Change

**A/N: So as always I don't own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter five - change

Bella's POV

3AM.

3am and I was still awake, still staring at the same spot on the ceiling, looking at the small crack as I waited for sleep. I knew it was a long shot, that sleep wouldn't find me and take me to clear my head but still I waited.

Emmett had been right, I needed to think about Edward's and my relationship and not have the possibility of the family leaving me sway my decision.

I remember the first day I met them, met him and his family, remember being fascinated with the pale family in the corner, the outcasts that were so beautiful it took my breath away.

 _ **It'd been a long day, since waking up and coming into the school I just hadn't stopped, not stopped repeating my name, I don't think I've ever said my name this much but now, now I was correcting people as well as introducing myself. This was why I was glad the lunch bell had finally ran and I could take a step out of the spot light and eat something.**_

 _ **As soon as I walked into the cafeteria I noticed them the strange pale people in the corner, the ones not talking, not eating although each had a tray of food in front of them.**_

 _ **I studied each of them then without fear of them catching me, unlike most of the school population they weren't staring.**_

 _ **They didn't look alike, they couldn't have been any different really especially the two girls. The blonde, the one sitting close to the door was simply beautiful, there was no other word to describe her, her body, her hair, her face everything about her screamed model, she made me hug my baggy clothes closer to my body in shame. The other was pixie-like in her looks, she was small even sitting I could see that, her features like her hair pointed but she too was equally beautiful. I looked down for a moment then making a note in my head to make a little more effort tomorrow but the way they looked could put anyone to shame, make anyone feel insecure, I was no exception.**_

 _ **I moved my eyes back to the table and watched as the blonde lent over to whisper something to the boy sat next to her.**_

 _ **I shook my head, this wasn't a boy, he was tall and blonde also, his muscles screamed weight lifter and if it wasn't for the dimples and his child-like features I would think he was much older than an high school student. My eyes drifted to the right then to the honey blonde next to him and I couldn't stop my mouth from falling open slightly, from my eyes widening and from the small amount of desire that filled me. He was handsome, beyond, he was, there was no words. He was leaner than the other, less lanky but the muscles were still there, his skin was paler than the other more flawless and his hair hung in a floppy mess in his eyes, the small curls covering his face as he glanced down a saddened look crossing his features. I wasn't sure what processed me, wasn't sure what was happening as I felt myself lift from the seat slightly as if I was going to make my way over to him, the need to ensure he was okay and to see what was the matter was strong and I wasn't sure what was happening. But as I was about to make my over the pixie girl reached over and took his hand and smiled causing him to do the same. I sighed, of course he was taken. I sat back down once more as I shook my thoughts away feeling slightly foolish.**_

 _ **I glanced to the left then at the bronze haired boy, he was lankier than the other two, thinner his hair a tussled mess, it was as if he'd just woken and stepped out of the house, I was slightly jealous that he could still look good with so little effort. I noticed that he wasn't with anyone like the other two, noticed that he too was handsome, not as much as the honey haired god but still.**_

To me Edward had always been handsome and held my attention but after he and I became a couple it was like he held too much of my attention, he became the centre of my universe, like nothing else mattered but him. I spent more time with him and less with my father and my friends and when he left he took my heart away with him. I knew I didn't miss him as much as the family but it didn't mean I didn't miss him and that he hadn't broken my heart. I was left to the pick up the pieces, when he and I was alone in the woods just before he left I was okay, I knew he and I would never last, he was stunning and I was the plain human, I was expecting it but friendship was something I wanted, I wanted to be his friend if he and I couldn't work but then he said he was leaving and he was taking his family with him. That was what broke my, I thought about never seeing Alice again, thought about never seeing Emmett or Esme, Rose or Carlisle, thought about never seeing Jasper again, I felt my heart shatter, like the further away they went the more my heart ached and the more I wanted to claw at it.

The months that passed I knew I could never forgive him for what had happened and yet when he returned the emptiness left me, once he had said he and his family were back I felt whole again, a small throb still remained and only fully left when I saw each of them. I forgave him then knowing that if he left again and took them with him I wouldn't be able to heal, but I could never love him again. Things went back to the way they were and I found myself hating it and resenting him for everything, I didn't love him but he still took away my time, still controlled what I did and when I did it. It was becoming a burden and is what lead me to this.

I knew what I had to do, knew the only thing to do and so at 6am I fell asleep and waited for tomorrow where I would set things in motion and rid myself of all this anger.

-)-

"Bells?" once again I could feel hands rocking me from side to side, "hey," I smiled up at my dad who was looking at me in concern.

"What's up?" I wondered.

"It's almost lunch, you've been sleeping a long time, I was concerned. Everything okay?" I loved my dad, loved with everything I had, I may not had realised it at the time but moving to Forks to spend time with him was the best decision. I missed him when he wasn't there and it broke my heart that I put him through so much when they left, I vowed to myself then and there that I would never put him through that again.

"I'm fine dad, promise, it was just a long night and day and apparently I needed it," I smiled up at him as I brushed my hair away from my face.

"Good, thanks again for my gift Bells, I can't wait to take Billy fishing there, it's our favourite spot how did you remember?"

For Christmas I'd gotten Charlie an all expense paid trip to his favourite fishing spot, he used to take me whenever I was there for the weekend, we'd stay in this log cabin which I hated but I knew since we'd both gotten older and dad got promoted he found it hard to find the time to go there. So everything was paid for and now he and Billy would be there this New Years, I was excited to say the least and knew he was too.

"No problem dad, just enjoy yourself and don't worry about work, I got someone to book it off for you months ago."

"You're the best, now come on up I'm heading to work." He kissed me on his head before standing from the bed and making his way over to the door, "I'll see you when I get home, unless you're seeing Edward again?" I wanted to roll my eyes but decided not to.

"Yeah for a little while but I'll be back before you get home," I smiled as he left the room and I heard the front door close a few minutes later.

I sighed as I threw myself on my bed I wish I'd slept longer than that, slept a lot longer but I was awake now and knew Edward would be getting pissy if I was any longer.

I smiled as I sat up in bed, placing my feet on the floor before I made way to the bathroom. Normally I would rush, not wanting to make him wait, excited to see him but that's changed, now I wanted to have a long soak in the shower, dry my hair slowly till it was straight and actually take my time.

-)-

Once I was clean, shaven, and had my hair so straight it fell to just above my tail bone I made my way over to my wardrobe and stopped as I reached forward, moving my arm back to my side as I sighed.

When I was living with my mum I was still so young, she helped me in deciding what to wear, what to do with my hair and what she thought would make me popular, so I went with it without a question. When I moved here, it was pretty much the same thing, I wore what I had in my wardrobe, what made me comfortable or what I was used too should I say, but then I met Alice, she would decided what she thought I should wear and what would keep me in trend but some, some I didn't like, it never made me feel like me none of it did. I never got a chance to be me, the real me.

So I reached forward and took hold of some of the things Alice had bought me for Christmas last year as well as this year, rifling through each item till I found something I could work with.

I took scissors out of my draw and took hold of the top, remembering a video I had watched recently I started to cut, biting my lip I cut and watched as little pieces of fabric fell to the ground. I lifted it slightly and examined my work feeling pretty impressed. I stood from the floor and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, something Edward hated me wearing, I slid on my underwear and the jeans, holding my breath as I pulled on my top and stood in front of the mirror.

I had to say I looked pretty good, I swiped on some mascara and stepped back, fluffing out my hair I put my hands to my side. I had cut the black vest top Alice had gotten me to go under a dress, cut down the sides slightly so that the top of my bra was showing and making the top a little more roomier, then I cut down the back in rows across the entire back, it looked incredible and for the first time in a long time I felt like me. I pulled on my boots, the ones with the smallest of heels, did up the laces and pulled out the leather jacket my mum had got me a few years ago, something I didn't feel looked right until now.

I knew it was time for me to leave then as I made my way down the stairs grabbing my keys and made my way to my truck.

I felt a little more confident as I drove the familiar way to the Cullen's I was a little nervous to be fair I wasn't sure what would happen after today and I was a little scared about that. But I took a deep breath as I pulled up, turned off the car and then jumped out, walking to the door and knocked.

"Belly!" I beamed as Emmett opened the door and swept my up into his arms and over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I screamed and I slapped his back lightly, making sure I didn't break my hand in the process. I couldn't stop laughing as I was carried at human pace into the house, I wasn't sure what I was worried about, I knew Emmett wouldn't leave me, my big brother was always here for me and I loved him for it.

"Nope, like the view too much," his booming laughter shook me.

"Emmett!" my mouth clamped shut as Rosalie's voice reached us, Emmett didn't stop laughing though, "what are you doing with the poor girl, put her down," I could hear her musical laughter as she failed to keep a straight face, without another word I was placed on my feet and held up as I wobbled a little. "Hey Bella," I turned and smiled at Rose, waving a little nervously at her while Emmett made his way to her side.

"Bella!" I heard and turned my head to the side to see both Alice and Edward make their way towards me, Alice skipping forward as Edward stopped in his tracks when I removed my leather jacket. "What is this?" She circled me as she took in what I was wearing.

I felt a little self-cautious as she looked me over but I felt a small dose of confidence hit me and I turned my head to smile my thanks at Jasper who was stood in the corner, receiving a glare from Edward.

"I like it," Emmett smiled and Rose nodded her head in agreement, I mimed my thanks to them as I turned to Alice.

"I do too, it looks really good on you, although I think instead of ruining the tops I get you we can find some things in that style, what'd you say?" I was a little shocked, I was sure that Alice would throw a fit over what I was wearing and I certainly wasn't expecting that response. "What do you think Edward?" We all turned towards him, staring at his unhappy face I sighed, here it comes.

"What are you wearing?" he asked and I shook my head, before he could continue though I held up my hand.

"Let's not do this here." I turned and began to walk towards the back door, feeling him follow because of the daggers that were burning into my back, I didn't care though, no instead I smiled at Jasper as I passed watching as he sent a small wink my way,

I marched out of the house and further and further into the field behind their house, into the trees and continued forward.

"They can't hear us now," he spoke in a voice I was used to, his unhappy voice.

I snapped my head towards him as I glared at him. "What the hell is your problem Edward?"

"I've told you before Bella, showing off your body like that is not very lady like," I rolled my eyes at him annoyed.

"What I want to wear is my own god-damn choice," I shouted not being able to hold back my anger anymore.

"Language," was all I received.

"No, I've had enough with you telling what I can do, what I can wear, who the fuck I talk to and you know what? I'm sick of it, I used to think I had to change to make you happy because I was so scared you would leave me, so scared you would no longer love me! I didn't want to But guess what? I changed anyway, I changed everything about me, I spent all my time with you, spent every minute thinking about you and thinking about what I could do to change and make you love me the way I loved you. I changed and you still left, you told me you didn't love me, you told me I wasn't good enough for you and I believed you. I thought that when you came back things would be different, but no we went straight to where you wanted us too, what you wanted happened and I'm fed up." he cut me off.

"We're mates Bella, we change to make the other happy," he took a step forward but I took one back, I wasn't going to let him intimidate me any longer.

"We're not mates Edward, we both know that, mates can't leave the other, I asked Emmett and Rose about it once and they told me it causes unbelievable pain and they can't imagine not being by their side so they don't leave. You left, without a second thought you left and I was okay with that, it was the family I felt pain for, I'm sorry but it's true!" I let it all off my chest now. "I changed for you but what did you change for me? You still live in your human mind, you don't want to leave, you don't develop with the times Edward, I am a twenty-first century woman and I want to stay that way, I want to swear, I want to wear whatever I want, fucks sake Edward I want to talk to anyone I want to without fearing you'll get angry with me!" He took another step forward, "no, I'm not going to let you dazzle me any more Edward we're over."As I said the words it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, "it's over," I smiled as his eyes narrowed and he froze in place, but I didn't bother looking at him any longer as I made my way around him as I started to make my way back to the house feeling lighter than I have since moving here.

I made it back to the house before he even had time to reach me, I walked straight through to the living room with the biggest smile on my face and saw four identical smiles, that was until I heard the backdoor slamming open.

"Don't walk away from me!" I turned towards a furious looking Edward who was storming his way towards me, only to be stopped by Emmett.

"Calm down," he placed his hands on his chest.

"This is nothing to do with you," he pushed him away with a snarl.

"It's okay Emmett," I smiled his way as Edward finally reached me.

"What was all that!" he stood over me.

"That was me finally standing up for myself Edward, now take a step back." I did as I said and took a step back as he remained where he was.

"It's not over Bella, you love me and I love you, you're not ending this." He was still telling me what to do.

"That's the thing, I don't love you anymore, I haven't for so long now and I am ending this, I'm ending us." I turned around and tried to make my way to the door when I felt an ice grip my arm that squeeze so hard I heard a tear and a crack before pain shot through me. What happened next left us all in shock.

 **A/N: God I hate Dan's laptop, I'm here all week so didn't want to wait till I got home, my other stories I will since I've already started writing them and almost done, but this laptop it doesn't do spelling or change my capital letters, so when I type I have to go through it and add it myself, so if I missed any I'm sorry.**

 **I was going to make this chapter about Bella and Jasper, do it in his point of view but I changed my mind, I wanted Bella and Edward over so I can move on to developing their relationship.**

 **Anyway Until next time,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	6. A little shake

**A/N: As always I don't own Twilight and I never will, I do own this plot though and anything you don't recognise :D**

Chapter six - A little shake

Jasper's POV

I stayed seated on the forest floor as Emmett and I spoke about my mate, Bella. I smiled at that, finally I could admit to other's what Bella really was too me, Alice knew, I was sure Rosalie did too but the other's were still clueless. I smirked, Edward was still clueless, he couldn't read further past the centre thoughts in my mind, the thoughts about my 'blood lust' he wouldn't dive further, my past was something he didn't want to see, little did he know that when Bella was around, my past and blood lust was the furthest thing from my mind, another kind of lust though.

"Jazz?" I snapped my head up getting taken from my thoughts, "You need to figure this out, how did you know, when did you know?"

"I guess a part of me always knew, when Alice first found me she told me that she could help me, she told me we would find another way of surviving away from the guilt and the inner monsters, she told me about the Cullen family and I followed, I followed her without question," I sighed as I remembered that day. "She fell into a vision right there once I'd made the decision to come with her, when she opened her eyes again I asked her what had happened, she told me I would find someone, find my mate in a human." I smiled this time, as he returned it also. "I remember the exact moment I knew Bella was my mate," I was talking to myself now, "it was when we left, before then I felt lust towards her, felt the need to protect her and be near her but I thought that was because she was family, because you all felt the same way," I shrugged, "her emotions are so pure, so raw that I couldn't help gravitate towards her. Then her birthday happened."

 **"Um... thanks." I smirked as I watched her except another gift an empty box to be exact, I knew she hated being the centre of attention, knew she hated when people bought her a gift, but the delightful blush that spread across her cheeks sent a warm feeling through me, one I didn't come across often.**

 **I watched from the corner of my eyes as Rosalie actually cracked a smile and I couldn't help but laugh at her confused emotions. "It's a stereo for your truck," I explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it." again I smirked as I sent her a little gloating knowing exactly what her plans would be, return the stereo, get the money back and either buy something for us with it or try and return the money.**

 **Alice was always one step ahead. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," she told them, grinning, "Thanks, Emmett!" she called more loudly.**

 **I heard his booming laugh from my truck, and heard her musical laugh join in also, it was one of my favourite sounds, so light, so free, I stopped that thought and focused on the present opening once more.**

 **"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill, her emotions making even me want to bounce up and down. She held a small, flat square in her hand.**

 **"You promised." She complained facing Edward with a glare, a small frown line forming between her eyes.**

 **Before he could answer her, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind me and I noticed how I'd gravitated closer, feeling drawn to both her emotions and her herself.**

 **"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the action, the emotion confused me but it was something I was used to when I saw him touch her. I heard her inhale deeply as she turned to Alice. "Give it to me," she sighed.**

 **Emmett chuckled, delight filling his every emotion.**

 **I moved closer still as she slid her finger under the paper and gave a little tug, I felt the emotions around me before I smelt the blood that filled the air.**

 **"Shoot," she muttered when she realised what had happened, I moved a little closer to her in order to examine and to ensure she was okay when it all happened.**

 **I felt every emotion hit me, every bloodlust hit me full on as I glanced around unsure of what to do, I knew I could handle it, I've handled a lot worse than this but when I examined each emotion to ensure that Bella was safe I was hit with Edward's, his bloodlust, and he need to kill and drain. Without thinking I charged forward wanting to get her away from him.**

 **"No!" Edward roared.**

 **He threw himself at her, flinging her back across the table. Anger raced through me as I watched her crash into the table and down to the floor, cuts causing everyone's bloodlust to spike, I didn't care, all I cared about was getting her out of here and somewhere safe, I needed to make sure she was okay, she needed to be okay.**

 **I slammed into Edward then hoping I would distract him enough for Carlisle to reach her before he could.**

"So you wasn't attacking her? You were trying to save her?" I nodded my head, "but she thinks you were overcome with everyone's bloodlust," again I nodded.

"I wasn't sure how to explain the need I felt to have her by my side and safe, I wasn't sure how I was meant to tell her, I didn't want Edward doing something stupid."

"Is that when you knew?"

"It's when I had an idea, I knew when we left, when the unbelievable pain I felt began, when all my thoughts centred around her, I was glad Edward left," I looked up, "he didn't leave because of his pain, he left because of his guilt, I was glad he was gone, the guilt I felt." he stopped me.

"If you knew why didn't you come back?"

"Edward told me she hated me, that she didn't want to see me, I believed him. But then she found him and we came back I knew he was lying."

"Which leads us too now," I nodded, "geez man, I wish I would have known, I would have tried." I stopped him this time.

"She needs to figure it out alone." he sighed as we both slipped into silence watching as the sun rose, "she'll be here soon." I stood as fast as I could as I raced further into the forest deciding to hunt before I headed home, I heard Emmett follow as his laughter reached me.

"Whipped!" I rolled my eyes, I guess I could be considered whipped if Bella was even mine, but she wasn't. Yet.

"You need to step up your game you know," this was the second time he'd said this and I knew he was right, I needed to let Bella know that she had another choice, that Edward was the wrong one, all I needed was for her to know Alice and I wasn't together, that Edward and she shouldn't be together and to make her see the possibility of she and I.

We hunted in silence before we made our way back to the house, hearing Bella's truck pull up and her walk out to the door.

I watched as Emmett raced past me towards the door, swinging it open to meet her.

"Belly!" I stood in the corner as they appeared around the corner, Bella swung over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" she screamed as she slapped his back laughing as he ignored her, her laughter was contagious I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, the love that she was feeling had me smiling, she loved Emmett, to her he was her brother and to him she was his little sister.

"Nope, like the view too much," his booming laughter making me smirk, before I registered his words, he indeed did have a good view.

"Emmett! what are you doing with the poor girl, put her down," Rosalie surprised her as she laughed also as Emmett placed her on her feet, "Hey Bella," she turned feeling slightly awkward smiling and sending her a small wave.

"Bella!" we all turned towards the voices as Alice and Edward raced forward, Edward stopping as Alice skipped forward. "What is this?" She circled her as I then realised just what Bella was wearing. She was wearing all black, the top she was wearing when removing the leather jacket showed so much skin I had to take a deep breath, the top of her bra showing in a teasing manner, the smooth skin on her back showed by the slits in the material, I wanted to kiss each inch of it. I stopped that thought before it could surface more, instead my eyes moved down as I followed the curve of her body, the arch of her behind, the curves of her legs in the tight jeans she was wearing almost had my mouth water, she was sexy as hell and I hoped she dressed this way every day.

I felt her self-cautiousness as Alice continued to look at her, I knew Alice liked what she was wearing and I sure as hell did, I wasn't going to let her feel this way any longer so I concentrated on the confidence she felt before and sent it back to her watching as her head snapped towards me in thanks and Edward sent me a glare, hatred filling him as he realised what I had done. _She looks hot_. I shrugged as I silent growl reached me at the thought.

"I like it," Emmett smiled and Rose nodded her head in agreement, I felt there happiness at her confidence and sent them a silent thanks, I wanted Bella to feel good in what she wears.

"I do too, it looks really good on you, although I think instead of ruining the tops I get you we can find some things in that style, what'd you say?" I felt a small amount of shock as well as Alice's admiration, she was gloating slightly on the inside, that all faded when she turned towards Edward who was still stood still, staring. "What do you think Edward?" We all turned towards him, staring at his unhappy face as we heard Bella sigh.

"What are you wearing?" he demanded, once again I felt anger seep through me, not just my own but from four other people in the room, I was about to say something, to move forward when I saw Alice shake her head a little, knowing something I didn't.

"Let's not do this here." I snapped my head back to Bella as she began to walk towards me and towards the back door, I felt her annoyance, as she neared me I couldn't help but send her a wink, as she and Edward left the house, moving further and further away until I felt the pull. I knew we wouldn't hear them and the thought made me a little uneasy.

"It's going to be fine Jazz, Bella's just figured out a few things she needs to get off her chest. She'll be back." I didn't turn to acknowledge what Alice said instead continued to stare at where Bella and Edward had vanished.

It went silent as we all waited for the two to return, I wanted to know what was happening badly, wanted to know if she was giving him a hard time, if he was talking his way out of it all, wanted to know ever word that was being exchanged.

It didn't take long in which I was thankful as I once again felt happiness, relief and excitement fill me and she came into view, practically skipping as she re-entered the house, I moved so I was now stood with the others, Bella shooting us a smile as she headed to the front door. I could feel the anger and the resentment before I heard the door slam, Edward storming in with a hatful expression dominating his face.

"Don't walk away from me!" We all turned towards him as he stormed his way at human speed towards her, Emmett stepping forward to try and stop him from getting any closer to her.

"Calm down," he placed his hands on his chest as I twitched to tear his arms from it.

"This is nothing to do with you," he pushed him away with a snarl, I inched forward a little.

"It's okay Emmett," she smiled a small smile as Edward finally reached her.

"What was all that!" I sent a little calm towards him, it didn't even touch the surface as he glared down at her. Again I moved forward a little.

"She needs to do this," Alice whispered close to my ear so only I could hear.

"That was me finally standing up for myself Edward, now take a step back." He didn't move instead she took a step back, I was proud of the way she spoke to him, again wishing I had been there to hear what had been said.

"It's not over Bella, you love me and I love you, you're not ending this." she'd ended it? She'd broken up with him? I was momentarily distracted by the news.

"That's the thing, I don't love you anymore, I haven't for so long now and I am ending this, I'm ending us." she turned slightly as if to head for the door again, just as Edwards hand shot out and he reached forward hearing a sickening snap and tear, as the noise reached me I saw red.

Anger seeped through me as like her birthday I charged forward but was stopped by Emmett, he placed his hand on my shoulder as he held me in place, I glared at him before I watched rose move forward, tugging his hand away from her and twisting it behind his back. I moved forward then to pull Bella gently towards me, needing her at my side to ensure her safety and to ensure I didn't kill him.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Rosalie snarled at him, I hadn't seen her this angry in such a long time, I inched to move forward but the small girl who was at my side stopped me, I wrapped my arms around her securely.

"Get off me!" he roared fighting against her hold, I felt pride from Emmett at her actions, Edward wasn't strong, Rose could kill him if she wanted but instead she pulled harder against her hold.

"Are you going to calm down?" she asked.

"She is MINE, you can't keep her away from me." I growled as I felt her lean further into me, she was handling her pain now, she was afraid and until the threat was away he held my attention as I sent her some relief, taking as much pain as I could away from her. He wasn't going to hurt her again.

"No she isn't Edward, she doesn't belong to anyone and especially not you, she doesn't love you, she doesn't want you. Hell you don't even love her you love the thought of her, the fact that she's mute to you, that her blood smells so much better to you," another growl escaped me. "it's over and until she says otherwise you'll stay away from her." she pulled further until the skill on his shoulder began to crack threatening to rip from the socket, I wish she would pull just a little more.

"It won't be long Bella, you'll love me again." with that he ripped his arm away and raced up the stairs, when I heard him land in the garden having jumped out of upstairs window I turned to her.

"Are you okay?" I didn't dare lift the pain relief I was giving her, I didn't want her to be in any pain.

"I don't know," she looked up, narrowing her eyes, "are you doing that?" she didn't move away from me, this made me happier than I could explain.

"Guilty," I smirked as I gently took her wrist examining it softly, "good news, I don't think it's broken, I just think you may have a fracture. I want Carlisle to check," I gave her a questioning look, I knew she hated when Edward wouldn't give her a choice in whether or not she went to the hospital, I was going to give her a choice, no matter how much I was dying to pick her up and race her there I wanted her to know that I was willing to hear her and value her opinions.

"Will you take me? I don't want Charlie to worry," like I could leave her alone or with anyone else, my demon was fighting with me to break free, break him and take her far away. Instead of scaring her though I nodded.

"Of course," I took her free hand as we walked at human speed towards the door, I wasn't sure why Edward complained, she actually walked quite fast for a human. I was thrilled when she didn't drop my hand, she held in tightly in hers as I helped her into my car.

"Nice," she muttered as she fastened her seatbelt with her good hand.

"What?" I smiled towards her liking the way she looked in my car.

"Nothing, just suits you is all, plus I like it." she ran her hand over the soft leather, I watched her hand, my lust spiking at the movement. I snapped out of it, I needed to make sure she was okay before I could slowly approach the topic of she and I.

I was glad she liked my car, the mustang I'd bought a few years back was my pride and joy and represented me or the human me, I turned slightly to look at the beauty beside me, was my pride and joy I corrected, the fact that she liked it was just more proof of why she was perfect for me.

"Step up your game," Emmett's words reached me as I pulled out of the garage.

I knew this was my chance, my chance to clear things up with her, I just wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"I guess there goes my invite to the New Years ball," she sighed, "the one party I was looking forward too."

"Why wouldn't you be invited?"

"Edward was my date, it's your families ball, I'm not sure if I'm wanted anymore." I didn't care about anyone else I wanted her enough for everyone. Keep it light.

"Just because you're not with him anymore doesn't mean you're not wanted there or considered family Bella, I want you there."

"But when you're the only one going stag it makes it a bit awkward don't you think?" I hesitated for a second before an idea formed.

"You're not the only one going alone, I'll be going alone also," I felt her confusion, "despite what you and everyone thinks Alice and I aren't together, we've never been together," she gasped slightly.

"I don't understand," she admitted in a small voice.

"It's easier I guess, when people thought we were together they stayed away, she saved me I could say so I felt more at ease when I was by her side. People took it the wrong way so it stuck." I shrugged happy to have that fact out in the open now, "I see her more as a sister than anything else, I even have my own room."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she whispered.

"You never asked, plus Edward wanted you to know the public story for some reason, we looked like a couple, she was the only one I could trust, I felt protective since she saved me I felt like I owed her," again I shrugged "We tried once," I laughed, "I was lonely and so was she so we tried to take it further, it was like kissing my sister. I hated every second of it," I was grateful when she laughed a little also before we pulled into the hospital car park.

"So you're not with her? Not married to her or anything?" she asked as I helped her out of the vertical.

"Nope, like I said she's my best friend and sister, I'm just as single as you now are." I had to get that in, for some reason Bella being available seemed like a dream, a dream I too needed to verify.

She fell silent as we walked through the corridors her emotions ranging from confusion to happiness, I steered her in the direction of Carlisle's office knowing he was there before I'd even entered the building. I let her think over what I'd said, I'd giving her a bit to think about, I even let myself believe that the happiness she was feeling was because I was single and not because she was.

 **A/N: I seriously hate my boyfriends laptop! but I thought I would post it now before I go home rather than wait and not be able to post it on my birthday (Monday) if I can finish three chapters for this, I will not break, concealed and possible I left it with you. I want to get a chapter done for each of these stories so that I can post for a birthday present for you. Does that make sense?**

 **But anyway I shall make a start. Until next time.**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IPORTANT NOTE. NOT A CHAPTER.**

 **So I know I haven't posted in such a long time and I am really sorry about that, I have been so busy and so ill that I just haven't had time but I am back now. I am currently working on chapters so that I can post soon. Just give me a little time as I still have a 9000 word dissertation due soon.**

 **I just wanted to update everyone so that you can keep a look-out for my new chapters. So hopefully by the end of the week/beginning of next week I will have everything up.**

 **I hope no one has given up on my stories, but until next then,**

 **Jess**

 **x**


	8. New start

**A/N: As always I don't own Twilight or anything you recognise, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter seven – new start

Bella's POV

Turns out Edward had caused a small break in my wrist which also meant that I had to wear a stupid brace for a few weeks to put it back in shape and mend the small damage that was made. But in all honesty none of that mattered right now, I was still reeling from what had happened today, from my break up with Edward to the news Jasper had given me in the car. I admit for a minute there I was happy that he was actually single, since that first day I saw them, there was something about Jasper that drew me to him, but as soon as I knew he was with Alice I moved on knowing I could never be with him and knew I could never compare to someone like her. I also knew it was wrong, I'd dated his brother and someone I thought was his mate and wife was my best friend!

I shook my head, it didn't matter what I felt for Jasper, didn't matter that we were both single no, I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing the family any time soon despite what Jasper had said, a thought that had my head aching and heart shattering into a million pieces.

I walked down the corridors of the hospital spotting Jasper sat on a chair waiting, his foot tapping as he stared at the wall in front of him, I approached him slowly feeling a little embarrassed and also exhausted due to the pain medicine I'd been given.

"You okay?" he rushed to my side at human speed, taking my now cast hand in his and turning it a little, "what did Carlisle say?"

"Just a small break, I do have to wear this for a few weeks," I shrugged, "I just want to go home though and to bed, could you drive me please? Or I could phone Charlie if you want to just go home?" I wasn't sure what to do now I had gotten my hand fixed, all I knew was that I wanted to stay away from Edward for now and I needed time alone to think.

"I'll drive you, I would rather know you'd gotten home safe," he took my good arm as he led me out of the hospital and I tried desperately not to think of the electric I could feel pass between us.

 **Jasper's POV**

I couldn't keep still, every part of me was screaming to turn around and rip Edward to pieces, let him watch as I burnt him piece by piece before I finally burnt his eyes last. But I couldn't find it in me to leave Bella for even a moment, even when she offered to call Charlie and have him pick her up I knew I couldn't leave her, so taking her arm I lead her out of the hospital and towards the car, ensuring she was strapped in before I took off towards her home.

Today had been, well even for a vampire today had been draining and had taken a toll on all of us especially Bella who was currently sat in silence as she stared out the window lost in thought, I could feel her relief and happiness but under it all I could also feel the sadness and loneliness, the worthlessness and the regret. I was desperate to rid her of the feelings, wanted her to return to her normal self before all this mess happened, the raw emotions that would draw me in, I wanted the Bella that I knew and loved back but no matter how hard it was for me not to manipulate her emotions I also knew that she had to feel all this herself,, needed to come to terms with what has happened and also what Edward has done.

Although I couldn't manipulate her emotions I could still rid the car of the silence that was beginning to suffocate me.

"You know, if you ask me Rose should have done a lot more than she did," I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes as I drove at the speed limit, something that was unusual for me but wanting to see her reaction to my statement.

"Honestly I'm not sure why she even did what she did, we all know she hates me," I almost sighed in relief at the sound of her voice and the way her body was now turned towards me.

I wasn't sure how I could explain this without giving too much away so I took a deep breath and told her what I could.

"She doesn't hate you, Rose went through a lot in her last week of being mortal, she doesn't like the way you were throwing your life away for someone who isn't even worth being in the same room as you. It's hard for Rose to deal with this life. When I came to this family we bonded over our hurt and our hatred of what we were, sure she had Emmett but she would give up anything for a human life with him."

"So she doesn't like me because I was with Edward and wanted to be with him forever?" I flinched a little at that, taking a little comfort in the term wanted and not want.

"In a way yes, she knew you weren't Edward's mate and tried to talk him out of being with you," anger hit me for a moment and I knew I had to back track a little, "she thought that because you weren't his true mate than you'd get hurt and she didn't want that, if you were Edward's mate, or any other vampire's mate than she would have accepted you happily, she was just trying to save both of your feelings and acting the way she did towards you was her way of warning you away, scaring you away you could say."

"I get that I do and I really need to thank her for what she did," a small smile filled her face as I pulled up outside her house, regretting that the journey wasn't longer. "I best go," she sighed as she reached for the handle, not being able to help myself I placed my hand over hers.

"Call me if you need me, I'm just a text or a phone call away darlin and don't worry about Edward, he won't get anywhere near the house without one of us ripping him to pieces," I gave her the smile I knew she loved and made my accent a little thicker, listening as her heart rate picked up before releasing her hand.

"Thank you Jasper and could you tell Rosalie the same?" I gave her a small nod.

"Good night." I watched as she walked up her path and entered the house, closing the door after a small wave goodbye.

Knowing she was safe was all I needed to push my foot on the gas pedal and speed towards the house, anger filling me as drew nearer and nearer to where I knew my target was and as soon as I knew I was close enough I pushed my anger forward, focusing it on one target and one target alone.

I almost drove through the wall in my haste to reach him before he had time to run, he couldn't escape though didn't even know I was coming as I had spent many years perfecting my ability to block his gift and from him entering my head. There were many who have tried to escape but it ended very, very badly for them. This was no exception.

Once I had stopped the car I flew through the house and grabbed him straight by the throat while hoisting him from the ground.

"Jasper I-"

"Save it," I snarled as my hand circled around his neck squeezing tightly as his eyes widened in fear. "You ever come near her again, you ever lay a hand on her again, Rosalie will look like a kitten compared to me, you got that?"

"She's my mate!" he screamed once more as my anger grew, there was no one here to stop me now, the others were stood silently as they waited for my next move.

"No she's not Eddie," I leant in closer as a smirk slithered its way across my face, "she's mine," I heard his sharp intake of breath as I squeezed his arm further until I heard the satisfying rip as I tore it from its socket, "touch her again and next time it's your head." I left him there like that as I ran through the back door and straight towards the woods, I needed to feed or I'd end up finishing the job. The Major was itching to finish what I'd started.

It took a few deer, elk and a mountain lion to calm my temper and to fight the major back into his cage. Once I was calm though and was able to think rationally I realised what I had done, I had told them all, told each one of them exactly what Bella was to me. Guess the cats out of the bag now.

I knew I needed to face the music so to say, knew I needed to explain everything to everyone because of my stupid outburst, so as I buried the caucuses I headed home and into the living-room where everyone was waiting for me.

"Guess I have some explaining to do?" I sighed as Emmett smirked and Rose gave me one of her 'knowing' smiles.

"I don't understand," Carlisle admitted as I took a seat opposite them all.

"Neither did I, the feelings I felt when I first saw her confused me, I didn't know what was happening until later that night. I almost didn't make it through the day, the first time I ever locked eyes with her I just wanted to keep seeing her, I tried to find her emotions, tried to find her pulse her heartbeat, anything, believe me Carlisle, I thought I was going crazy. That night we left I felt so much pain, I thought it was the guilt I felt or all your emotions of hurt making mine worse but I was wrong." I took a deep breath as I shook my head, "In the beginning it was Peter and Charlotte that convinced me to step back, that she was human and I needed to slowly warm her up to me as well as let her get used to her new surroundings and her new life here with Charlie, by that time though it was too late, she had began to show interest in Edward." I stopped for a moment as I face Rose, feeling her anger and confusion, "you have to understand, I only wanted what was best for her, only wanted to make her happy. I know I was wrong, but if it was you, you would have done the same."

"So you stayed away from her to make her happy?" I nodded my head at my mother, "what about your happiness though Jasper? Did you not think that was important?"

"Bella means more to me than that." I watched in surprise as she smiled at my words, her love and her own happiness hitting me like a sack of bricks.

"She really is your mate," they all beamed at me, all confusion disappearing and being replaced with love.

"It's going to take some time you know," Carlisle spoke, "how do you even know if she does or will feel that way about you?"

"I don't, honestly though I'd rather have her as a friend than loose her." it was true, I was in love with her sure, I was making all sorts of plans for our future but I would rather have her in my life than not. I'd die if I lost her.

"I've seen it," I whipped my head around so stare at Alice, "she's going to fall for him, I've even started planning their wedding," she squealed and I shook my head although I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face.

We all sat in comfortable silence once more as we all came to terms with what had happened today, I was thinking of ways in which I could get Bella, I didn't want to just have her, win her or own her in the way I knew Edward wanted too. I wanted to deserve her, to love her and to have her as my equal. When and if she asked me to turn her it would take everything I have in my not to jump on her and turn her then and there. Knowing Alice's vision though made me beyond excited for the future; Bella was going to be my wife and my partner, for the rest of eternity.

"Wait!" my head snapped around once again to stare at Alice, "what're we going to do about Edward, he's not going to stop, he believes Bella is his or that Jasper can just ignore the mating pull," I wanted to growl at that, he was such a fool, even if I could ignore it I never would.

"We'll have to take turns keeping an eye on Bella until Edward comes to terms with the breakup."

"It's going to be hard, she thinks we want nothing to do with her now she's no longer with him." I sighed, that explained her emotions and some of the things she said, the self doubt as well as the deep sadness I felt coming of her now made sense. I should have said something or asked her about it before, instead I was trying to give her the space she needed.

"How could she think that? Even if she is no longer with Edward or wasn't Jasper's mate she's still like a daughter to me, to us!" I smiled at Esme, she loved Bella so deeply that sometimes it would seem to outweigh the love she had for us. I still remember the day she demanded Edward that he make Bella her daughter officially and change her or she would.

"We left her once, I guess she's scared that we'll do it again." it hurt to say these words aloud but I knew deep down they were true.

"It's going to take some time but we can do it, we just need to figure out who's going to take the first shift watching Bella-" she stopped with a giggle as I stood from my seat, brushing off my pants as I made my way towards the door. "Guess Jasper will take the first shift, use the front door Jazz, she'll appreciate it more than her window." I was already near the car as she called this towards me; I still heard though as I jumped in the driver's seat and made my way back towards Bella's house.

 **A/N: My god am I tired! But what did I tell you? Told you I'd be back and here I am. Sorry it isn't majorly long, but almost 2500 words is the best I could do for this chapter, next chapter though should be longer, I promise that one.**

 **Also I feel like I should warn, if there are more mistakes in this chapter and hopefully there not it's due to the fact that I could be very ill and could possibly have something on my brain, vertigo, going blind or central ear damage so right now I am very dizzy and my eyes are a little meh. Going back to the doctors tomorrow so hopefully get more answers than.**

 **Anyway it's my birthday in 2 days but I Hope that doesn't delay my writing. Anyway Until next time.**

 **Jess**

 **x**


End file.
